Flora's Secret (TRILOGY)
by aethkr
Summary: The Trilogy combined for easier reading! Stories in this Trilogy include: Deep In The Enemy, Rise Of The Flower, and Friends Reunited! Enjoy!
1. DITE Start

Flora POV

I recall the time when we had a wonderful but scary adventure when I was in high-school. It was about someone special to me, I was saddened that something…. Hold on a minute, I am getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning. The very, very beginning. Here is the story you never knew.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping and the breeze of the wind that is so calming. I felt so comfortable in my bed. I was just daydreaming until my phone had a sudden ring. It read "First Day of School." Oh my god! Wait, what time is it? 5:30AM? Oh, I'll take a bath now. I take my towel and head downstairs I see my dad heading outside with a hood and a suitcase. I prepare myself for school, I bade my farewell to my mom and Miele. Off I go, first day.

I finally arrived at school. What is my schedule? What time is it? 6:00AM, good. It's still early, I'll ask for my schedule.

"Good morning Ms?" I said.

"Diana, you can call me Ms. Diana. How may I help you today….Ms. Flora?" Diana asked.

"I need to get my sch...sch..schedule. Yes, schedule.." I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, you're the new student? Here is your schedule. Have a nice day Ms. Flora." Diana said smiling.

"Thank you Ms. Diana." I replied humbly.

I have my schedule, that's a good thing. Hold on a minute, who are those over there? Do I know them? Oh! They were the ones who teased me last time. Grr…I need to pass them though. I'll hide myself using my hood.

"FLORA?! What are you doing here?! We missed you!" Bloom shouted as she ran to me.

"Flora! How are you? Why did you transfer last, last year? I missed you." Helia said, making me blush.

They liked me? I thought they didn't like me, they teased me before then I left this school. I'll ask them….maybe I shouldn't….arghh...I'll ask them.

"You...yo...you like me? I th..thoug...ht...thought that you didn't…." I said feeling nervous.

"Of course we did Flora! We missed you so much!" Aisha and Bloom chorused.

"Sorry for teasing you. We didn't know you will take it take..." Stella was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing.

 _ **KRRIINNG KRRIINNG KRRIINNG**_

Oh, it's….Math time. Hmm, they're still talking. I'll leave them to it.

-At the Classroom-

This is the...woah! This classroom is sick! I'll sit at the back. I don't want to really talk to the 'friends' who greeted me now. There they are! They're looking for me, I'll appear busy. Gahh! Where is my Math…

"Ms. Flora, will you start the introductions?" Sir Alvin questioned.

"Su….su..sure Sir.." I mumbled.

"I am Flora Natura. I am 18 years old and my birthday is on March 1." I commented.

"Okay then Ms. Flora, you may take your seat." Sir Alvin said.

Somehow I remained standing for some reason.

"Ms. Flora? You may take your seat now." Sir Alvin clarified.

"Oh, pardon me sir. I'm sorry." I apologized.

The introductions came along. I heard someone calling my name. Who is that? I am sure I know that voice, who, who who, oh! It's Musa!

"Flora! I just wanted to say sorry that we teased you. Like Stella said, we never thought you would take it that way. Please Flora, I want to be your friend. Forgive me? Please? Musa begged.

"Fine Musa, just make sure you DON'T under any circumstances do that water prank again." Flora demanded.

"O...okay Flora." Musa said giggling at the thought.

"Let's go then, as new friends. Shall we?" Flora said smiling.

"Ye...yes let's go." Musa replied reluctantly.

We walk outside and see the others. They look at Musa and I then they smile. They hugged me and gave their apologies to which I accepted. We headed towards the canteen. We talked about so many things. We headed towards our next class which is English. We positioned ourselves near each other. The teacher came in and she looked very, very. I mean SUPER familiar. Wait a minute! How could I forget? Mom! I ran towards her forgetting everyone else there.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly while the other students were giggling.

"Hello Flora. You can go back to your seat now. Your classmates are looking at you." Alyssa whispered.

I went back to my seat and saw a hooded man from outside the window. He has something that he pulled from his briefcase. That briefcase looks familiar. He is targeting someone. Who is it? I then

here a BANG! I saw my mother laying lifeless on the floor, bleeding, in pain.

"Guys! I need help here!" I shout in horror as my friends carry my mom. We headed for the hospital.

"Doctor Gerard, will she make it?" I asked, concerned for my mother.

"We don't know yet, we will make sure you will be updated as soon as possible." Doctor Gerard replied.

We were worried, especially me. Just seeing my mother there is super saddening. Who knows what happened to her? The doctors won't tell us at all. That upsets me. They won't even tell my mom's condition. It may scare us but still, it's better to know than to just sit there having thoughts. I would rather have scary facts on my mind than nice doubts. At least I know that it's true and not something that I should really think about. I hope my mom will survive. My mom taught me how to do things if she passed away, but now is too early. I thought this day will go just fine, and to realize what situation I am actually in is super different to what I expected this day will be. Here come the doctors, I hope they tell us actually what has happened to my mom. I look at her which might be one of the last times I'll ever see her again.

"So...how's my mom? Is there anything wrong with her?" I asked, fearing my answer,

"I am very sorry Ms. Natura." Doctor Gerard started. "but Mrs. Natura didn't make it. She is now considered "dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Deep In The Enemy:

" _Guys! I need help here!" I shout in horror as my friends carry my mom. We headed for the hospital._

" _Doctor Gerard, will she make it?" I asked, concerned for my mother._

" _We don't know yet, we will make sure you will be updated as soon as possible." Doctor Gerard replied._

 _We were worried, especially me. Just seeing my mother there is super saddening. Who knows what happened to her? The doctors won't tell us at all. That upsets me. They won't even tell my mom's condition. It may scare us but still, it's better to know than to just sit there having thoughts. I would rather have scary facts on my mind than nice doubts. At least I know that it's true and not something that I should really think about. I hope my mom will survive. My mom taught me how to do things if she passed away, but now is too early. I thought this day will go just fine, and to realize what situation I am actually in is super different to what I expected this day will be. Here come the doctors, I hope they tell us actually what has happened to my mom. I look at her which might be one of the last times I'll ever see her again._

" _So...how's my mom? Is there anything wrong with her?" I asked, fearing my answer,_

" _I am very sorry Ms. Natura." Doctor Gerard started. "but Mrs. Natura didn't make it. She is now considered "dead."_

* * *

Flora POV

My mom was dead. No! That can't be! She was fine until….that guy shot her. I swear I will avenge her! But mom wouldn't want that. Someones hands were on my shoulder. Who is this? I turn around and see Brandon. Brandon and I have become best friends. I would give him advice and so will he.

"Flora…" Brandon began. "I know you feel depressed right now but I think it's better if you go home and tell the news to Miele." Brandon advised.

"I think that guy is your father Flora!" Stella accused.

My father? His briefcase did look familiar to the one dad had when he left for his trip. Wait a minute, he left for a trip. So it's definitely not him! Stella and her accusations.

"It's not my father. He went out for a trip. Let's just keep a keen eye out. The briefcase did look similar, I'll also go home. I'll tell the news to Miele." I admitted.

"Okay Flora. Call us when you need us okay? We'll take care of your mom and everything." Bloom answered.

I started walking home and felt a feeling that something is bad. Like VERY, very bad. It rained and I had no umbrella so I ran. Luckily, when it began to rain, I was near our house. I entered it and called for Miele. No answer. I call her again and there is still no answer. I start to get worried but I just shrug it off thinking she was asleep. I cook dinner and call her. Still no answer. I go upstairs and head for her room. I enter her room and I saw Miele in a pool of blood. Indicating her death. I called the girls.

"Musa...please answer the call. Pick up, pick up!" I babbled.

"Flora? Why did you call?" Musa asked.

"Miele…..is dead too!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT?! We'll be right there Flora. Just sit back." Musa assured.

The girls came and saw me crying. They ran to me and tried to comfort me. First my dad is gone, second my mom is dead, and now Miele too?! This is too much to handle in just a few days. Wait a minute, what is that note near Miele's bed? I pick it up and read it. It reads "I know who the killer is! It is …."

"Damn it!" I muttered, hoping no one will hear me.

"Flora? What's the matter?" Tecna inquired.

"Look at this!" I grunted.

I hand them the note. Their faces say it all. They were in shock. Thoughts ravaged through my head, _I wonder who killed Miele. I wonder who killed my mom. I wonder why did dad leave for a trip. Why did the killer have a similar bag and hood like dad brought when he left for his trip? Did dad kill mom? Did dad kill Miele? Why did he do this? Why DID he agree to do this._

"This is completely irritating!" Aisha blurted.

"It's okay Aisha. I agree with you. This is a tragic mess that no one has to go through but unfortunately we have to go through this mess. WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS?!" Bloom growled.

"I don't know Bloom. My calculations say that there is a 0.01% chance that we will experience this tragic mess as you call it." Tecna responds.

"I am in stress! Look at me! I look horrendous!" Stella added.

"Girls." I start. No one hears me.

"Girls..." I began again. No one hears me.

"GIRLS!" I boomed. All heads turn to me in shock.

"What Flora? Do you have something to say? Whoever is the killer, we will find him. I am sure of it." Musa assured.

"I have a plan. Follow me and just keep a look out okay?" I tell them. We head outside towards our destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Deep In The Enemy

" _I don't know Bloom. My calculations say that there is a 0.01% chance that we will experience this tragic mess as you call it." Tecna responds._

" _I am in stress! Look at me! I look horrendous!" Stella added._

" _Girls." I start. No one hears me._

" _Girls..." I began again. No one hears me._

" _GIRLS!" I boomed. All heads turn to me in shock._

" _What Flora? Do you have something to say? Whoever is the killer, we will find him. I am sure of it." Musa assured._

" _I have a plan. Follow me and just keep a look out okay?" I tell them. We head outside towards our destination._

* * *

 **Flora POV**

We were walking towards the police station which is our destination. I then saw someone looking at me as if he was spying on me. That face looked familiar. Oh! It was the guy who killed mom! Wait a minute. That's dad! How could he? Maybe Stella was right. My dad was behind of all this! First he killed mom, then he kills Miele. Anger rushes through my veins, I forget that the girls are there. I start getting mad at the thought of my father killing his two "loved" ones. Gahh! I will make sure he will pay! I will ask the police about him. What is this business trip all about? I will make sure….

"Flora? You seem tense." Tecna questions.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just…." I stop myself because here and now isn't a good place to tell them.

"What is it Flora? We're your friends. You can tell us ANYTHING." Stella encouraged.

"Here is not the place." I hesitantly respond. I walk over to a table a few meters away from our last spot.

"So, what's with your "tenseness?" Musa asked.

"My dad…." I began. "was...the...ki..kill...killer." I explained.

"I knew it! I knew it was your….!" Stella cried causing me to panic.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" I growled. Oops, I didn't mean to do it that way.

"Yeah Stella. SHHHHH." Bloom imitated.

"Yeah right Bloom. I'm your best friend. So I won't SHHHH." Stella joked.

"This is really pissing me off. You two better knock it off before I get the better of you two." I said without any emotion.

"Flora, just think happy thoughts and chillax alright? We'll get to the bottom of this." Musa suggested.

"How will WE get to the bottom of this when we are just sitting around? I can't stand it anymore! If it wasn't for Stella blurting that "thing" out then we wouldn't be like this! Guurrr!" I shouted.

"Flora, don't burst please. I didn't mean to." Stella admitted while looking down in shame.

"Fine. Let's go." I announced.

- **POLICE STATION** -

"Hi there sir….?" I asked.

"Hi there miss. You can call me Edward. How may I help you today?" Edward replied.

"I wanted to know about someone called "Rollos Natura." I respond humbly.

"Mr. Natura? Woah, what are you? Some superspy or something? Mr. Natura is one of the top wanted criminals in Gardenia. What is with him that you want? Besides, his profile is classified to people like you so I can't show you his…." Edward gets cut off by someone familiar.

"But I can." Helia says smiling.

"But Helia, that is top secret or classified information. We just can't show that stuff to her. We don't even know her! What happened to you? Have you fallen in love or something? Listen Helia, we _**CANNOT**_ under any circumstances, show THAT profile to her." Edward replies, feeling nervous.

"Edward, she is the daughter of Mr. Natura. She wants to know more about her father. Don't worry Edward, we can trust her." Helia said.

"Oh, but if Mr. Natura is a wanted criminal. She can be a criminal too! Like she is the daughter but who knows what she can be when she removes her "mask." Edward begs.

"We can trust her. She is my classmate in school. We are best of friends." Helia said getting irritated while fist-bumping me.

"Fine then. Come here Ms. Natura. Here is your father's profile." Edward responds while glaring at Helia.

I read the profile. What it says there shocks me. This is what it read.

 **Name: Rollos Natura**

 **Criminal: Yes**

 **Address: 8-G Roxas Street, Cuebla Subdivision, Gardenia City**

 **People Murdered: 5**

 **Married: Yes**

 **Has Children: Yes**

 **Business: Hired Assassin**

"My fa...fath...father is a hired assassin?! I said, still in shock.

"Ye..yes. He is a hired assassin." Edward said hesitantly.

"Who does he work for? What company? Who is his boss?" I demanded.

"I..I don't know! Do..don't hurt m..me p..pl..please!" Edward said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Flora, calm down..." Bloom said.

"No! Just leave me alone! I need to think about this!" I shouted, feeling mad.

Everyone leaves the room I am currently in. I can't believe it! He killed 5 people! Well, 7 to be exact. No wonder my 5 friends were missing! They were killed...by my father. He is horrible! He will pay for every single mistake he did! Should I forgive him though? Who knows? He could be drugged, but drugged people don't act as if they are leaving on a business trip.

He acted so calm when he did that. As if nothing happened to him at all. I hate this...this..year! It was all okay till my mom died. I wish she could be here right now. I want to hug her and never let her go. I swear I will get to the bottom of this. I'll look for files of my dad. That's a start.

I head home leaving everyone with a confused face. I arrive and headed for the room my dad felt so protective of.

"Time to search." I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on Deep In The Enemy:

" _My fa...fath...father is a hired assassin?! I said, still in shock._

" _Ye..yes. He is a hired assassin." Edward said hesitantly._

" _Who does he work for? What company? Who is his boss?" I demanded._

" _I..I don't know! Do..don't hurt m..me p..pl..please!" Edward said, holding his hands up in surrender._

" _Flora, calm down..." Bloom said._

" _No! Just leave me alone! I need to think about this!" I shouted, feeling mad._

 _Everyone leaves the room I am currently in. I can't believe it! He killed 5 people! Well, 7 to be exact. No wonder my 5 friends were missing! They were killed...by my father. He is horrible! He will pay for every single mistake he did! Should I forgive him though? Who knows? He could be drugged, but drugged people don't act as if they are leaving on a business trip._

 _He acted so calm when he did that. As if nothing happened to him at all. I hate this...this..year! It was all okay till my mom died. I wish she could be here right now. I want to hug her and never let her go. I swear I will get to the bottom of this. I'll look for files of my dad. That's a start._

 _I head home leaving everyone with a confused face. I arrive and headed for the room my dad felt so protective of._

" _Time to search." I thought._

* * *

Flora POV

I ravaged through the files of my father. He had files of a contract of killing some people. It showed the pictures of my friends with the word "Terminate." I was shocked. 5 people, 5 contracts, 5 eliminated, 5 best friends gone...because of my father. He also working for a company named Bio Hazard. Sometimes I wished I was never born but I can't do anything can I? I miss my best friends. They comforted me at when I was depressed, they were there when my family almost split in half. They were there when people bullied me. Then they die because of my so-called "father." I have said it again, and I will say it once more. I will make sure that little brat pays for what he had done to my friends, my mom, and my little sister Miele. I hope they rest in peace. They have done good in their past lives, they should be treated well in their afterlife. How I wish they were with me. Rest in peace my friends, my mom, and my little sister Miele. I miss you and I love you. I cried myself to sleep that night.

I woke up to the sound of a car using its breaks. I look outside and see 3 more cars – all painted in a pitch black. About 3 men get outs per car, each having a ArmaLite AR-18. They were heading towards my house! Another man comes out from the car, it looks like my…...DAD! He is going to kill me! I guess because I found out about his secrets. I look around and realized that there is a camera in the room. Oh, that's why. They bang the door which frightens the living hell out of me. Luckily, we have a back door. I ran outside but there were people outside already. I ran towards Stella's house. I lost them! Or so I thought.

- **Stella's House** -

I bust open the door, leaving 5 girls shocked staring at me. They could hear my heavy breathing and nervous expression.

"Flora? What's wrong?" Stella asked.

I hear cars and people running towards Stella's house. I panic.

"I uhh...I need to go." I said while trembling.

I ran out to hear guns being fired at me. I bet the girls have heard it too. I need to find shelter. I see an abandoned house. I run to it and see a lock. I shut the door and just sit in a darkened corner. I hear people's footsteps. They bang on the door. I breathe harder and start to tremble. I don't answer. They bang again but say "Flora, it's us. Let us in." I let them in and drag all of them inside. I lock the door and return to my corner.

"Flora, who are they?" Musa asked.

"What do they want from you?" Bloom asked.

"My calculations state that they want Flora herself." Tecna said.

"Why do they want you Flora?" Stella asked?

"Guys, she doesn't want to talk about it right now." Aisha scolded.

"Thank you Aisha." I whispered to only her can hear.

I hear banging on the door. It was them. I am sure of it. The girls bombard me with more questions. I asked them to guard the door. I wanted to escape with or without them. It sounds foolish but this is a flight or fight situation for me at least. I try to find something that is sharp. I found a saw which is luckily, still not dull. I cut the back of the house till a hole appears. As soon as I exit, the door falls down. The girls handle them. I run away with the girls not too far behind.

"FLORA!" The girls chorused together. I kept on running till I became exhausted. I blinked a couple of times and I saw a man in front me. He was holding a knife. I looked at him and realized that was my father. He stabbed me in the stomach and twisted it, causing me to wince in pain. He then released the knife and ran away before my friends could even catch him. I was losing too much blood. I was slowly going into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on Deep In The Enemy:

" _Flora, who are they?" Musa asked._

" _What do they want from you?" Bloom asked._

" _My calculations state that they want Flora herself." Tecna said._

" _Why do they want you Flora?" Stella asked?_

" _Guys, she doesn't want to talk about it right now." Aisha scolded._

" _Thank you Aisha." I whispered to only her can hear._

 _I hear banging on the door. It was them. I am sure of it. The girls bombard me with more questions. I asked them to guard the door. I wanted to escape with or without them. It sounds foolish but this is a flight or fight situation for me at least. I try to find something that is sharp. I found a saw which is luckily, still not dull. I cut the back of the house till a hole appears. As soon as I exit, the door falls down. The girls handle them. I run away with the girls not too far behind._

" _FLORA!" The girls chorused together. I kept on running till I became exhausted. I blinked a couple of times and I saw a man in front me. He was holding a knife. I looked at him and realized that was my father. He stabbed me in the stomach and twisted it, causing me to wince in pain. He then released the knife and ran away before my friends could even catch him. I was losing too much blood. I was slowly going into unconsciousness._

* * *

Flora POV

The last thing I remember is being stabbed my father and falling into unconsciousness. I slowly wake up and try to move. I can't move. I realize that I am chained unto a wall disabling movement. I look around and see my other friends as well. They are also chained to the wall. I feel bad for bringing them into this mess. It was my fault that they were here. If only I waited for them to run with me than leave me alone. They would've caught my dad. I hate myself. I realize that because of my noise, Bloom starts to wake up. She starts to panic for a while but calms down after realizing she is chained along with everyone else.

"Flora?" Bloom said, weakly.

"Yes? Did someone call me?" I asked, my body starts to tremble.

"Flora? It's Bloom. Calm down. I...uh...Where are we?" Bloom asked while looking around her surroundings.

"We are in a cave...that is part of the company that dad works for." I replied, while seeing a logo which explains how I know that the cave is part of the company called "Bio Hazard." Ridiculous name.

"Why are we..." Bloom said before being cut off by an audio log.

The others start to wake up at this point.

- **AUDIO LOG** -

 _ **Wakey wakey little brats! Oh and look who we got here. It's Ms. Flora. You know, your father is one of the best assassins yet. He killed hundreds of people that even the police can't even count it. To be honest, the profile wasn't even updated! Stupid cops. Your father killed your mother, Alyssa and your baby sister Miele. How sad. Too bad I wasn't able to attend the funeral. I wonder why. Oh! Wait..never mind. That's another story. Hehehe. We will eliminate all of you within a few hours. And remember Flora, you are the cause of this mess.**_

- **AUDIO LOG END** -

"Me?! I am the cause of this mess? Yeah sure I brought you five here but I didn't start this stupid mess! Who even made such a thing? My father? An assassin? Sure that is nothing to me but the fact that HE killed many people without paying the price is freaking ridiculous!" I shouted with so much anger in my voice.

"Flora, it's okay. They were just teasing you." Aisha assured.

They tried to calm me because I was making too much noise because I was struggling to get out plus a guard aimed his gun at me. I didn't resist. I was able to break out and beat the crap outta the guard. I freed my friends afterwards.

"Here you go. Stay here okay?" I said while brushing my hands together.

"Thanks Flo..." Stella said but she was cut off because I sped away looking for my dad.

I searched through every corridor, every room. Until I found my dad's office, he was in his office viewing some papers. He was startled to see me. He aimed his gun at me.

"Now or never." I whispered to myself.

I ran at him as fast as I could to avoid any gunshots he might throw. I got a hold of him and started beating him to death. He was able to stop me and he threw me to a wall. It was his turn to beat me. He started punching me but I was able to retaliate. I blocked his attack and was able to knock him unconscious. I got his gun and shot him. To my surprise, no blood came out. Just some electricity sparks, I investigate my "dad" and realize it was just a copy to deceive me. Whoever did that will pay. I have many questions in my head as of right now, but one question stands out among the rest. If the one I just killed was just a robot or should I say a copy. Where is my real dad? I hope he is okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on Deep In The Enemy:

 _They tried to calm me because I was making too much noise because I was struggling to get out plus a guard aimed his gun at me. I didn't resist. I was able to break out and beat the crap outta the guard. I freed my friends afterwards._

" _Here you go. Stay here okay?" I said while brushing my hands together._

" _Thanks Flo..." Stella said but she was cut off because I sped away looking for my dad._

 _I searched through every corridor, every room. Until I found my dad's office, he was in his office viewing some papers. He was startled to see me. He aimed his gun at me._

" _Now or never." I whispered to myself._

 _I ran at him as fast as I could to avoid any gunshots he might throw. I got a hold of him and started beating him to death. He was able to stop me and he threw me to a wall. It was his turn to beat me. He started punching me but I was able to retaliate. I blocked his attack and was able to knock him unconscious. I got his gun and shot him. To my surprise, no blood came out. Just some electricity sparks, I investigate my "dad" and realize it was just a copy to deceive me. Whoever did that will pay. I have many questions in my head as of right now, but one question stands out among the rest. If the one I just killed was just a robot or should I say a copy. Where is my real dad? I hope he is okay._

* * *

Flora POV

I investigate the room and go to the place my so called dad was studying on. I see many piles of paper, money, and other stuff. Knives, guns, anything that could kill. You name it, we got it. Hehehe. I soon see a list of prisoners and their cell numbers. Maybe dad is one of the prisoners! Poor dad. I search through the hundreds of prisoners and I couldn't find his name. Maybe because it will not let anyone find him. I think about it for a while and realize that they nicknamed their robot "Rollos." So if they put in the list "Rollos," they will be confused because they will think that they trapped their own robot. I bet they put something else. Where is it, where is it?! Wait a minute, that name sounds familiar. " **Kristoffer Stalewski** ," where did I hear that name? OH! It's my father's alias! Which cell number is he in? Cell...189? No. How about Cell 143? No, how about cell 24? Yup! Correct one. Oh yeah! I'm happy! I grab the keys and the gun of the copy and head for Cell 24. I open it and see a startled but happy dad inside. I hug him and he does the same thing.

"Hi there my daughter." the real Rollos replied.

"Hi dad." I replied, I was happy but a bit sad. I hope dad didn't notice.

"What's wrong my dear? I know that tone." Rollos said while caressing my face.

"It's just that. They created a copy of you and killed mom and Miele." I said, trying my best to hold back tears.

"They did that?! How dare they! They must pay for their actions. This is unforgivable!" Rollos said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I know father but why did you work for them?" I asked.

"Well, it was because..." Rollos said while remembering the thought.

-Flashback-

Rollos POV

I was walking down the street looking for a job to support my family. I am proud of my two daughters, Miele and Flora. I also love my dear wife, Alyssa. They are everything to me. I cannot live without them. I then saw a place saying "Help Wanted." I entered it and saw two men who were very muscular in front me. They made me sit down and I followed. They said that if I joined them, I could get anything I want. I reluctantly agreed, I didn't make any second thought about it. The next thing I know, I was being dragged to a car and I was knocked unconscious. I was then locked up in a cell, they beat me up and I was just stuck.

-End of Flashback-

Flora POV

"Oh..." I said while nodded in understanding.

"My daughter, I am sorry for being such a foolish father and I am sorry for fooling you. I should have thought about this thoroughly. If I did that Alyssa and Miele wouldn't be dead. I am so..." Rollos said.

"It's okay dad. It's okay." I replied, hugging him in the process.

"Do you know where the head's office is at? I will show him who is boss around here." I asked my dad, smiling.

"Yes, it's right over….there. Across that room over there. Be careful okay? I don't want to lose you." Rollos replied, hugging me tightly.

"I will dad. See you soon I guess." I said, giving a tone of sadness and worry.

"It's okay my child." Rollos said.

I headed towards the office. I wonder who will I meet. Oh gosh! Forgot about the other girls! I hope they are alright. I would hate it if they got hurt because of me. I still believe that I did NOT start this mess. I am glad the girls understood me. They are the only ones that understand my situation. The other five were okay but they just deceived me. I thought we were best friends anyways. Let's go.


	7. DITE End

Previously on Deep In The Enemy:

" _Oh..." I said while nodded in understanding._

" _My daughter, I am sorry for being such a foolish father and I am sorry for fooling you. I should have thought about this thorough_ _ly. If I did that Alyssa and Miele wouldn't be dead._ _I am so..." Rollos said._

" _It's okay dad. It's okay."_ _I replied, hugging him in the process._

" _Do you know where the head's office is at? I will show him who is boss around here." I asked my dad, smiling._

" _Yes, it's right over….there. Across that room over there. Be careful okay? I don't want to lose you." Rollos replied, hugging me tightly._

" _I will dad. See you soon I guess."_ _I said, giving a tone of sadness and worry._

" _It's okay my child." Rollos said._

 _I headed towards the office. I wonder who will I meet. Oh gosh! Forgot about the other girls! I hope they are alright. I would hate it if they got hurt because of me. I still believe that I did_ _NOT_ _start this mess. I am glad the girls underst_ _ood me. They are the only ones that understand my situation. The other five were okay but they just deceived me. I thought we were best friends anyways. Let's go._

* * *

Flora POV

Okay then, gun check, outfit check, gears check. Okay then, let's head to the office. I head to the office, I fear who I will see. Where is it again? Oh yeah, there it is. I open the door and investigate around the room. I try to see if there is anyone inside.

"Hello? Show yourself!" I shout. I get no response in return.

I act more cautious around the office. My, this office is huge! I wonder who stays here. I investigate even more and see a table. The table has a nameplate. What does it say? It says…"Mister Falcone."

So he is the one carrying out all of those assassinations. Sometimes I wish dad was as stupid, but I can't change the past so I need to deal with it. Where is that sneaky bastard? I need to eliminate him. I then hear a faint sound behind me and some punches. I turn around to see that there are people fighting one guy. I recognize the other people as the girls and Rollos. I presume that they are fighting Mr. Falcone. While they fight Mr. Falcone, I try to find documents that will make the company of Mr. Falcone bankrupt. I intend on suing them after I am done with this. What kind of document is this? To eliminate me? Pathetic, I'll take it. Here is another one! He wants takes people prisoner and makes robots to make copies. You know what? I'll take all of them and sort them out. I then hear a gun reloading, two guns reloading. I turn around and see Bloom and Rollos being aimed at by Mr. Falcone. He was about to shoot the gun when I walked right in front of the two weapons, getting hit myself. I then blacked out.

All I see now is white. Am I dead? What about my dad, the Winx, Helia?

Helia POV

The Winx called for backup meaning us, their boyfriends. We rushed there quickly and as soon as we entered. I saw my Flora laying on the ground, bleeding, lifeless. We saw another man who was dead. I presume it was the killer. I run to Flora.

"Flora! Oh Flora, what happened to you?" I whispered.

"What did he do to Flora?" I growled.

"Bloom and Rollos were about to get shot but Flora got into his way. She is a hero Helia." Stella said, obviously holding back tears.

"Let's go to the hospital! My baby is bleeding!" Rollos panicked.

We rushed Flora to the hospital. I never left her side no matter what. I was deeply worried about her.

"Thank you Helia. Thank you for never leaving my daughter alone." Rollos said.

"My pleasure sir. Your daughter is one of a kind. No one will ever leave her side." I told him.

The doctors came in the room. We signaled the rest to enter the room as well. The doctors were done and they will tell us if my flower is okay or not. What came out of their mouths scarred me for life.

"We have good news and bad news." Doctor Alzin announced.

"What's the good news?" Aisha asked eagerly.

"The good news is that Flora isn't dead.." Doctor Alzin began. We all cheered. "the bad news is that Flora is in a coma and we don't know when she will wake up." Doctor Alzin finished.

"What?! A coma?" I said, I was scared. Flora was in a coma and they don't when she'll wake up.

"Yes sir. We are very sorry. We will exit now." Doctor Alzin left with the other doctors.

"A coma? Meaning we won't see Flora for a while?" Musa asked.

"This is hard to say...but yes." Riven replied, holding Musa close to him.

"I'll miss her. She was like a sister to me." Brandon said, looking down.

"We all miss her Brandon." Sky said, putting his hand on Brandon's shoulder as if telling him to not be so down.

"She was such a good person." Timmy said.

"I agree." Riven said, which shocked everyone.

"Hey, you guys can make those comments so that means I can too." Riven teased.

"I hope she wakes up soon." I said, while wiping away my tears.

"It's okay Helia. She will wake up." Bloom said, assuring me.

I hope she does wake up. I can't stand life without her. To be honest, I wanted to propose to her after this was all over. I am glad that Mr. Falcone is gone. Flora is my everything to me. I will try to find something to make her wake up. No matter what. If there is no cure, then I don't know. Don't worry my flower. I will wake you up.


	8. ROTF Start

Welcome everyone to the new and blue (lol, that does NOT make sense, I only used it for the rhyme, how ridiculous of me) series of R.O.T.F. / Rise Of The Flower. This is the sequel of Deep In The Enemy! Sorry for not doing anything for the past weeks. I'll try and make it up to you guys. If I have the time. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Helia POV

I've been waiting for Flora to wake up for about 3 months or 5 months I guess? Anyways, everything I have done to Flora DIDN'T work. I was beginning to lose hope. The Winx and Specialists have somewhat moved on, they still visit Flora. They still care for her, it's just the classes. I wonder how Flora is feeling?

Flora starts to struggle and appears stressed in her bed. I immediately contact the Winx and the guys. They bust through the door giving me a fright. At least they were there, that's what matters.

"Helia? What happened to Flora? Is she okay?" Bloom asked, panicked.

"I don't think so. She appears to be scared and stressed. She is also struggling in her sleep. That isn't normal is it?" I asked.

"Definitely not. It doesn't show up in the search results." Tecna and Timmy chorused.

"Let's call the Doc. Alzin. Maybe they know what to do." Sky suggested while clinging his arm to Bloom.

We contact the Doc. Alzin and he entered the room with some nurses behind him. We explained Flora's situation.

"What do we do doc?" Stella asked.

"Let's change the supply (The one from the injection, I don't know what you call it. I'll just call it "supply.")." Doc. Alzin suggested making a smirk that we can't all help but wonder why did he smirk.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"Flora will be fine. If you mind, you can eat while I change the supply." Doc. Alzin assured.

We left the room immediately, we really were hungry. We headed for the canteen, unaware of what Doc. Alzin is **ACTUALLY** doing.

Doc. Alzin POV

Hehehe. They fell for my trick. Flora isn't actually under a coma. It's just the supply that makes her appear as if she is under a coma. She was struggling because she was trying to wake up, I must make sure that she appears asleep. A little more tightening here, one more screw here and….done! Her friends are so dumb and stupid.

They enter the room as soon as I finish changing the supply. Flora now looks calm. Well because, she is asleep. Yet again.

"They will never know what I did." I muttered to myself, accidentally saying the last bit a little too loud for comfort. Helia stared at me as if he is up to something.

Helia POV

"…..I did." Doc. Alzin muttered. I turn around and face him giving him a look that shows that I want to know what's going on. This is really getting confusing.

"Th..thank you Doc. Alzin." I stuttered, still giving him a look. I can see that the rest are surprised and a bit shocked at the tone and look I gave him. I wonder if I should still tell them what's going on. Maybe not yet. It maybe a false alarm.

Flora is calmer though than earlier. He did a decent job. I went near her and started caressing her hair. I can't wait to see her beautiful narrow jade eyes. I missed her so much. Wait, did I say that already? I don't know. I can't wait to see my Flora wake up, she is again, my life, my everything, and my one true love. I still am confused about what Doc. Alzin said. What did he mean by "I did." Does he mean that he could be the one responsible for putting Flora into her coma. No, that can't be. It was Mr. Falcone who did that. Maybe Doc. Alzin is his accomplice! But sill, it could be a false alarm. My train of thoughts was broken when Riven put his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, what happened to you? Are you gazing or something?" Riven joked.

"Noth….nothing Riven nothing. I was just thinking..." I started but I was cut off.

"Thinking of when Flora wakes up then after a few weeks you do IT with her?" Riven blurted. Causing the rest to stare at him in disgust plus he gets a playful punch from his girlfriend – Musa.

"Riven! Not a good time." Musa scolded.

"Sheesh. What a reaction." Riven mumbled under his breath. This didn't go unnoticed by Musa.

"What did you say Riven?" Musa asked, giving him a death glare. Oh, if looks could kill.

"No..nothing Musa." Riven stuttered.

"Guys..." I began, thinking that now is a time to bring the subject up.

"Helia? You have been silent the whole time. What's up?" Timmy asked, putting his hand on my shoulder for reassurance.

"Well, did any of you guys hear Doc. Alzin mutter something?" I asked, hoping they would say yes.

"Well, not really. We only turned attention to him when you stuttered at answering." Bloom answered.

"Well, he muttered something under his breath. He said "…..I did." It sounds suspicious, as if he did something to Flora. Who knows? He could be Mr Falcone's accomplice. I suggest we become a bit more suspicious of our surroundings. I feel like he already fooled us once, we will NOT let it happen again." I said with determination.

"Yes sir!" Everybody teased. We all laughed.

"You do have a point though Helia." Nabu pointed out after the laughter has died down.

"I agree. Timster, can you do a little searchy over there and searchy over that thing here?" Riven mocked while asking at the same time.

"Sure thing Riven. According to my calculatio…." Timmy began.

"Nevermind." Riven blurted thinking that asking for a calculation on the situation was a bad call.

"Riven, let him finish!" Tecna insisted.

"Fine." Riven babbled.

"As I was saying, according to my calculations, there is a 97% chance that Doc. Alzin could be an accomplice of Mr. Falcone." Timmy finished.

"Let's beat up Doc. Alzin then!" Stella shouted, covering her mouth after to not spoil the plan.

"Stella, Doc. Alzin may have a high probability of being an accomplice of our former enemy. But it is only 97% not 100%. Who knows? He could be part of the 3% of NOT being an accomplice." I argued.

"Once again, Helia the pacifist says another assumption of his but doubts it in a way at the same time. I applaud you." Riven mocked.

"RIVEN!" The guys shouted in unison leaving Riven dumbfounded somehow.

"I may have a clue." Aisha began...

* * *

So? How was it? Does it need any improvements? Does it need to be downgraded a little? Don't be scared to voice out your opinion! See you in the next chap!


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter released! This chapter has the most words ever contained. The whole chapter (except Author's Note) has about 1,796 words! I am proud! Now go on and read the second chapter if you will.

* * *

Aisha POV

I have an idea that could possibly wake up Flora and see the real criminal. Just like Helia, I really miss Flora. She was my best friend. She was always there for me no matter what. She was a great friend. Her maturity is really like, I don't know, great? Anyways back to the plan.

"So, what's your plan Aisha?" Musa asked.

"Well, we could research more on Doc. Alzin on the mean time so we know if he could be an accomplice or not. Let's go to the police station." I suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Stella shouted, happily skipping outside with Brandon tagging along.

"Umm...Helia, why won't you stay here? Just in case anything or anyone happens to go across Flora. You'll be the lookout." I explained.

"Sure. I'll stay here. Make sure you get the information okay?" Helia begged.

"Of course we will." I responded.

"Bye Helia!" Everyone chorused.

"Bye guys!" Helia replied.

Helia POV

As soon as they left, I went to the door and locked it. I went to Flora's bed and seen her struggling again. I wanted to call Doc. Alzin but instead, I let her be. I covered the peeking hole so that no nurse or doctor can bust in and replace anything that may make Flora's coma longer. I do NOT want to lose her. I may take this as a Mission Impossible kind of thing but I wish they successfully get the information we need. Flora's struggling begins to become more obvious. She starts to look stressed and worried. I hope she is okay.

Flora POV (Hahahaha! 3 POV switches)

How did I get here? Oh! I remember, I was shot by Mr. Falcone twice because I protected Rollos and Bloom. Wait a minute, I am not dead. I am in a coma! I don't feel like it though. I feel asleep! I struggle to wake up. Ughh….I can't. I struggle to wake up and I start to hear….Helia? I feel that I am sweating and I am stressed. I struggle one last time but this time, I wake up. I see Helia and his shocked expression. I feel tired but not sleepy.

"He...Helia" I stuttered while trying to snap Helia with his shocked expression.

"Fl….Flora?" He answered.

"Helia my love." I tried to sit up but winced.

"Flora, you're not to well. Just lay down for the mean time." Helia smiled. I haven't seen that smile for a while.

"I missed you Helia." I whispered.

"I missed you too my flower." Helia said.

"Where are the guys?" I asked, looking around to find out that Helia and I are the only ones inside.

"They went to get some info on..." Helia started but was cut off by….Stella?!

"Helia! We got the info..." Stella began but stopped when she saw me awake.

"Stella!" Everyone chorused.

"Why did you stop cupcake? Brandon added.

"FLORA?! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Stella shrieked so loud. She ran to me and hugged me.

"S..Ste..Stella, can...can't b...brea….breath!" I mumbled as I tried to gasp for air. She released me.

"Sorry, I was too excited. You're finally awake! After 5 months!" Stella said, jumping up and down.

"I was in coma for 5 months?" I asked for reassurance. I heard someone walk in and answer my question. He looks familiar! Oh, it's Doc. Alzin! My face gets tense at the look at him. No one noticed.

"Well, yes you were in coma for 5 months." Doc. Alzin responded.

"As if!" I blurted, causing the rest except for Doc. Alzin to stare at me in disbelief.

"I was in coma for 3 weeks! You kept tricking them in order to change the supply to make me sleep! All I was doing was sleeping you wretched bastard!" I shouted causing Doc. Alzin to glare at me and the rest just stared at us in awe.

"How did you know?" Doc. Alzin asked, he smirked afterwards.

"Well, I can hear you! You're so loud! Besides, you're Mr. Falcone's accomplice!" I barked, I never been that mad in my whole life.

"Well then, I better go now." Doc. Alzin replied, rushing out the door in a hurry. I better catch him! I stand up and attempt to run but was held back by my friends. The nerve of them!

"What is wrong with all of you?! We need to catch him!" I convinced. They just shook their heads.

"Flora, we need to study about him. We don't know about him, we only know about his doctor status." Aisha said, trying to calm me down.

"Fine." I just shrugged.

We went out of the hospital and headed for one of our houses. I felt myself change, as if I wasn't that goody goody Flora anymore. I need to fix that and get revenge on the monster called...Arghh! There I go again!

"Flora? You okay? You seem tense again." Musa asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Just leave me alone." I said, causing the others to stare at me as if they want to question me.

"I don't want this attention." I thought. I stood up and went somewhere else. Like the kitchen.

Musa POV

"Have any of you realized about Flora's weird attitude after she woke up?" I asked, wanting to bring up the subject just for curiousity.

"Yeah, it seems weird." Helia answers, we were shocked. Not even he knows what going on with Flora!

We all stare at him for a while. Leaving him feeling weird. He breaks the silence.

"Why are you all looking at me? What did I do?" Helia asked, a bit panicked.

"It's okay Helia. It's just that we were shocked when you had no idea what's going on with Flora." Sky added.

"Are you sure you don't really know what's going on with Flora?" Brandon asked, continuing the chain and asking the question we all want to know.

"Well, to be honest with you guys. No, I don't know what's going on with Flora. If only I kne…." Helia said but was cut off by some screaming and some glass breaking.

"I know that scream..." I thought. "Flora!" I scream.

Flora POV

Doc. Alzin or Alzin slowly came up to me and started choking me. I shouted for help at the same time got my glass and smashed it in his face causing him to release me. I kicked him somewhere he didn't want to be hit and fell to his knees. I heard Musa scream my name. Alzin then ran out of the house passing the guys and the Winx. I follow him. They tried to stop me but missed.

"Flora! Get back here!" Helia screamed. I feel bad for not listening to him but I had to get to Alzin. We had a past before, not a good one. A bad one….

- **Flashback** -

 _Flora POV_

 _I was just walking in the streets of Gardenia during summer. I befriended a guy named Alzin. We have been friends for a couple of months now. We became best friends. The girls don't know about him yet. I was going to introduce them to him today. I went to Alzin's house. I knocked on his door._

" _Alzin, it's me Flora." I said while continuously knocking on the door. He then opened it._

" _Flora! Good to see you again! Come in." He replied, he had a weird face on him. I wonder why._

" _Alzin.." I began._

" _Yes, Flora?" Alzin said while slowly putting his hand into his backpocket._

" _I was wondering if you like to meet my other friends. I want to introduce you to them today." I replied._

 _Alzin POV_

 _I will refuse this request. Hehehe, the plan is working perfectly. I am just a fake friend to her while she thinks we are best friends. I am doing this because it's fun. Oh wait, she's looking at me now. I need to answer._

" _Well I would really…." I began but as soon as I said that I got Flora's neck and started strangling her._

" _Al...Alz...Alzin?! Wh..what a..re you do..doing?" She said after gasping for air. She then fainted. I tied her wrists together with rope and put her on a chair. Time to do my thing._

 _Flora POV_

 _I wake up after being strangled by Alzin, why would he do that? We were best friends. I realize that I was tied to a chair in a basement. I hear someone's laugh, it's Alzin's laugh!_

" _Alzin! Why did you do this to me? I thought we were best friends!" I shouted._

" _Hahaha! You thought we were best friends? You are just another one of my victims. All I do is befriend someone and then torture them. I was never a friend to you Flora. I never was." Alzin chuckled. I was shocked. He then came near with a knife. It looks brand new. He then stabbed me repeatedly._

" _So Flora, are we friends or not?" Alzin asked, I couldn't respond because I was slowly going unconscious again._

 _Alzin POV_

 _This is fun! Seeing her like that is so fun. Torture can sometimes be a little entertaining at times. Especially to me! She's unconscious now so might as well wait till she wakes up. I walk out but before I do that. I leave the brand new knife on a nearby table and then walked out. I forgot to lock the door so I went back and locked it. I chuckled because then, she couldn't escape and I couldn't enter so she will be lonely and scared wondering if I would go back inside. Besides, she is all alone._

" _Hahaha!" I laughed._

 _Flora POV_

" _Alzin? ALZIN!" I screamed. I realize that he is not there and that he locked the door. I see the brand new knife that he used to stab me. I attempt to get near it. I finally get it and then cut the rope. I am free finally but injured. I try opening the door but then again, I remember that it's locked. I put my hand to the wall, I realize that there is something behind it, maybe an exit. I desperately try and find tools to cut myself out. I finally get out and bandage myself….._

 _-_ **Flashback End** -

I continue running after remembering the flashback. I then realize that Helia is chasing after me. I run faster, I then realize that he running WITH me and not AFTER me. I let him catch up with me and together we run after Alzin. The rest are also running but they are AFTER and not WITH. We then manage to let them lose sight of us and we continue chasing Alzin. Little did we know what he was going to do to both of us.

* * *

So, put suggestions, opinions, other stuff in the reviews section if you have something to say. If you say anything irrelevant, I'll just ignore it.


	10. Chapter 10

Flora POV

"Did we lose them yet? I asked, panting.

"I think we did. Now let's go find Alzin." Helia suggested, who by the way is also panting.

We see him nearby. Luckily, he doesn't see us. We try to get near him.

"Where are those two? I think I lost them. I'll go back to my hideout." Alzin muttered but we heard it clearly.

"Let's follow him dude." I whispered to Helia while nudging him.

"Since when did you call me 'dude' dude?" Helia asked, returning the nudging or nudge I gave him.

"Since now Helia." I replied while briefly kissing him.

We sneakily follow Alzin and as he enters his secret hideout. So do Helia and I.

"It's really dark in here." I whisper while sitting with Helia in a corner. We lost sight of Alzin.

"I know, but we will be al…." Helia said but was cut off by some laughing….Alzin!

The lights turn on, we become a little frightened. The next thing we know, our vision is black.

We wake up tied to a chair in a lightened basement. I was the only one awake. Alzin is behind all this, I am sure of it. I attempt to wake up Helia.

"Helia, wake up!" I said.

"Helia?" I asked, worried.

"Flo...ra?" Helia calls, also worried.

"Thank goodness you're ok…." I mumbled but was cut off.

"Well well, look who we have here." Alzin said as he smirked.

"Alzin! Why did you do this?!" Helia shouts.

"Well Helia, ask your girlfriend Flora. We have a past together…." Alzin responded.

"A very bad past you mean!" I exclaim, I do NOT want to be remembered of what happened before.

"Oh yeah right. Anyways, your friends won't be able to find you here so I might as well leave you to it. Sayonara ladies!" Alzin said laughing along the way.

"How dare he call me a lady!" Helia blurted.

"It's okay Helia. Let's just hope that the rest find us." I answered.

Bloom POV

Flora and Helia are missing! They were missing ever since Flora decided to chase after Alzin.

"We shouldn't have given up so easily and let Helia go and run WITH Flora." Stella lectured.

"I say that we find them." Timmy and Tecna proposed. Making Riven's eyes get bigger.

"Woah, when did you two propose an exact same proposal at the exact same time. I am amused. Give the couple a trophy!" Riven teased, making the two geeks glare at him.

"Yeah! Give the two geeks a trophy!" Stella chimes in. Making one stare at Riven, obviously Timmy. And the other stare at Stella, obviously Tecna.

"Riven!" The boys shouted. Riven's laughter turned into silence.

"Stella!" The girls shouted. Stella's laughter turned into silence as well.

"We are not here to joke!" Aisha shouts. Causing the rest to stand back, They haven't seen her mad, and don't intend to see her mad.

"Aisha, calm down okay?" Nabu cooed, they hoped that it will calm Aisha down but no, it made it worse.

"We need to find Flora and all you're doing is standing there shocked because I scared the living daylights outta you! C'mon and stop gazing at me as if I am a model! Let's find Flora and Helia! DO YOU READ ME?!" Aisha shouts, really mad. The Winx and Specialists have encountered one of their worst nightmares – to see Aisha mad. Congrats to them.

"Okay okay Aisha, we'll find them." Tecna hesitantly replied, bringing up her phone in the process. She tried to search for Flora's phone. Flora always had her phone in her pocket. Luckily, she did have it in her pocket, the only problem is that they are making an assumption of where Flora's phone is at. For it is currently turned off, they need a FACT not an ASSUMPTION.

"Guys, we may have to do more research and investigating.." Tecna began. She began giggling as she saw the faces on her friends. They DIDN'T want to search or investigate, but since it was for their friend. They would agree.

"Why? What's wrong Tecna?" Asked a more calm Aisha.

"Well," Tecna began. "Flora's phone is currently turned off due to battery loss and is giving an assumption of where they are. Keyword there is "assumption." It is not a fact but it is just an opinion. It could be right however but I want to make sure instead of wasting my energy walking there and realizing that it is actually the wrong place. You with me or against me?" Tecna finished.

"Well, you're the expert along with Timmy so, of course, we are with you." Riven chuckled happily.

"Riven? Why are you so happy?" Musa asked, clearly wondering why her boyfriend is so jolly.

"Well, I can't wait to see Helia again!" Riven exclaimed like a little girl excited to see her father. The rest of them laughed.

"Why? What's wrong? I maybe a bit harsh on you guys but that doesn't mean I can be happy. You guys are so unfair." Riven stated while crossing his arms.

"We're not laughing at you Riven. We are laughing because you are so jolly." Sky replied.

"But that means you are laughing at me because my happiness is mine so that means it's still pointed at me you little..." Riven pointed out.

"Riven! Don't please, okay?" Musa pleaded.

"Fine, but don't point it out on me Sky." Riven reminded.

"Of course Riven, that's cool with..." Sky was cut off by an irritated me.

"Guys! C'mon we have work to do!" I uttered with a hint of irritation.

"Let's go!" Brandon led the way to our safehouse.

- **Safehouse** \- (Reminder: Still in Bloom's POV)

"So, what do we do now that we're here?" I asked, worried for Flora. She is my best friend after all.

"Well, I have formulated a complex plan that could possibly triumph in the rescuing of Helia and Flora." Tecna explained.

"Tecna too technical! English please!" Stella said, obviously confused by what Tecna said.

"I have made a plan that will work." Tecna replied, feeling a little irritated by Stella.

"How will this plan of your work Tec?" Musa questioned.

"Well, I will use the satellite that NASA uses so that I can be able to track Flora's phone accurately." Tecna finished.

"Wait a minute...You are saying that you're gonna use the satellite that NASA uses to track Flora's phone?!" Sky exclaimed.

"Yes?" Tecna replied.

"HOW WILL YOU DO THAT?!" We all chorused, scaring Tecna in the process. Even Timmy shouted as well.

"I al...alrea...already t..too...took ca..ca..care of it. D..don..don't worr...worry." Tecna managed to say. We scared her pretty badly.

"Tecna, sorry. We didn't mean to shout." We all apologized.

"Anyways, let me find them….Here they are!" Tecna happily shouted.

"Time to find Helia and Flora!" I said.

We started walking towards the places where Flora and Helia are assumed to be at. We split up into 2 groups. Riven, Musa, Tecna, Timmy, and Nabu is searching an abandoned warehouse. While Sky, Brandon, Stella, Aisha, and I are searching an abandoned shop.

" _Kchhzz...guys, have you seen anything yet over?"_ I asked into the intercom.

" _Kchhzz...nothing...kchhzzz….yet over."_ Nabu responded.

" _Just tell...kchhzz...if you find...kchhzz….anything. Over and out."_ I reminded.

"I wonder where is that shop we are looking….wait a minute!" I shout pointing at suspicious figures in the distance.

"Hey!" I shout to them.

Riven POV

Smhhh… I still can't get over the fact that they laughed at me when I was excited to see Helia. What the?! What is wrong with that?! We were headed to the warehouse we were supposed to investigate. I then see suspicious figures walking towards the warehouse.

"Hey!" A figure says shouting to us. That voice sounds familiar...it's Bloom!

"Bloom! Hey! What are you guys doing here? This was supposed to be our place to investigate. Don't tell me you're done and you're here to investigate this one as well." I scoffed.

"Well, we were leaded here as well. Maybe the tracker of Tecna was wrong?" Sky suggested not wanting to go into argument.

"My tracker is correct. It just picked up both Helia and Flora's phone. While I checking which places we should investigate. I zoomed out a little too much that Flora's phone signature looked like it landed on a shop but it's actually here. Let me zoom in…..oh! They are just meters away from each other, but the last time they moved was 5 hours ago. I wonder if they're okay." Tecna said with fear in her voice.

"It's okay Tecna. They'll be…." Timmy said while trying to convince Tecna but was stopped by a sound.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed the unknown figure that was in the warehouse.

"Looks like there is a fight there. Time to fight! Oh yeah! A party!" I exclaimed which earned me a punch from Musa.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked while caressing the place where Musa hit me.

"Shut up for a while. We need to see if that's either Flora or..." Musa explained but was cut off.

"It's Flora! We need to go!" Tecna and Timmy chorused which made me want to say a sarcastic comment but Musa noticed this.

"Not the time Riven." She said giving me a glare. I shut up after that.

We started running towards the warehouse. Once we entered it, we tried and see where the voice was coming from. For Flora was still screaming, I feel bad. She sounds like she is in so much pain. Flora was like a little sister to me and no one will dare hurt her!

Bloom POV

Flora! We need to help her! We start running towards the room where Flora's scream is coming from. I take another look at the group. Riven looks very mad and tense, maybe because Flora is such a kind person to him? We enter the room Flora's voice was coming from. We see an unconsciousness Flora and Helia as well. But Flora seems to be a bit more injured than Helia.

"Flora!" I shout rushing to her aid immediately as Sky helps me carry Flora.

"Helia dude!" Riven exclaims, who is also rushing to his aid with Musa and Timmy as support.

We carry them back to our safe house on a windy Tuesday. And for your information, we are already graduated now.

Flora POV

Alzin was hurting Helia and I repeatedly but he injured Helia first and somehow he fainted easily. Then he spent the next 3 hours torturing me. And when I say torture, I MEAN absolute torture! He slapped, kicked, and stabbed me multiple times. I fell unconsciousness but then I heard my friend's voices. I was so happy. But then, I fainted.

- **2 Hours Later** -

I hear people calling my name? I recognize those people! It's Bloom! And Helia? He's awake? Might as well awake myself now.

I open my eyes and see pairs of eyes looking down at me. Their my friends, my best friends, my sisters from different mothers. (Lol)

"Flora!" Stella shouted. She hugged me as hard as she could.

"Ste...stella! Cou….couldn't brea….breathe!" I managed to say.

"Oops, sorry Flo." Stella apologized looking down. This caught my attention. I turned to the rest of the guys.

"Has she been like this the whole time I've been gone?" I asked, concerned about Stella's attitude. It is super NOT her.

"Sadly, yes. She wasn't her jolly old self till she sees you. Maybe she will be okay again..." Brandon said, also sad. I felt bad.

"She'll be okay Brandon. And hey Riven, do you mind if you call Helia? It's time." Musa asked Riven who happily jumped up and called for Helia.

"What happened to him? He is so jolly? I enjoy that you know. He must be like that." I said, giggling quietly.

"He was excited to see your boyfriend." Musa replied, nudging me. I gave her a death glare. If looks could kill.

"Hey hey hey, Flo. Calm down. I didn't mean it." Musa raised her hands in surrender with pure fear in her eyes.

"Hahahah! You fell for it! You little..." I tried to say but was cut off.

"I got Helia!" Riven imitated as if I said that a while ago but I didn't.

"Oh, you're awake flower." Helia flirted with me. I blushed.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're awake too." I said, he smiled.

"Hey lovebirds, do that later. We have work to do." Sky reminded.

"Oh yeah sorry, why did you bring us here or what do we have to do?" I asked.

"Just tell us who attacked you." Tecna ordered.

"Well….it was….Alzin." I finished, flinching at his name.

"Oh I will KILL him!" Stella shouted. Getting into a battle stance.

"We will find Alzin. I am sure of it." Tecna assured me. His name though is totally annoying!

"Please, don't say Alzin. Just refer to him as a he. I don't want to hear his name." I begged.

"Why?" Bloom asked while caressing my back.

"Another story. Let's find him now." I suggested, looking at Tecna and Timmy.

"Wait, almost got it….almost got it…. There we go! I found him!" Tecna and Timmy chorused while high-fiving each other.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Musa exclaimed. Walking right out the door with Riven.

* * *

Another milestone! 2,217 words! No motivation just plot going in my ear up to my head. Yeah! I sound weird. I'll end this now. See you in the next chap! Suggest any plots for any fanfictions that you want me to cover. :D


	11. ROTF End

Flora POV

Yes! We actually found him! Now it's time to….wait a minute. Tecna and Timmy seems shocked and anxious now. I wonder what happened there that is bugging them.

"Tec? Are you alright?" I asked her. She shook her head in disagreement.

"Why? What's wrong? Is it false?" I asked her again. She didn't respond but all she did is to gesture me to sit down and tell the rest to be quiet as well. I gesture and tell the rest of the Winx and the guys to sit and shut their mouths. Luckily, they eventually shut their mouths. I actually giggled.

"So, what's up Techy?" Stella asked with her curiosity reaching a very high level making Stella looked like as if she was begging instead of asking.

"Well, it's just….it's just….there are multiple targets showing up on different locations. Luckily for us, it's within Gardenia City." Tecna replied with a concerned look.

"Oh great! Time for us – newly graduated students to go on an adventure!" Stella said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah! You're totally right there Stella! Give me a high-five!" Riven said, sticking his hand out for the high-five, instead, Stella just looked at him and stuck her tongue at him.

"REJECTED!" The boys said before exploding into laughter. Riven however just took his hand back and snapped back at them.

"So?! Are we going or what?!" Riven growled, scaring everyone within his shouting range.

"Chill Riven chill. It was just a joke. Anyways, let's go!" Sky said, still giggling. This however wasn't noticed by Riven.

"Hey there " _Prince_ " Sky! Why are you giggling?!" Riven said, being extremely bitter while emphasizing his title, which is 'Prince.'

"Riven! Don't you talk like that to Sky!" Bloom exclaimed, she was having enough of Riven's bitter attitude towards her boyfriend.

"As if I care little miss dragon girl! Isn't that what Stella says?" Riven mocked, infuriating Brandon, Stella, Sky, Bloom, and Musa.

"RIVEN!" Musa shouted, trying to stop Riven.

"PIXIE!" Riven shot back. Leaving Musa mad but at loss for words.

"Riven! Don't you dare use my words against my own friends!" Stella argued.

"Pssshhhh….I don't take orders from a princess! A spoiled little princess I may add." Riven said, he was extremely mad that they laughed at him multiple times and yet when they did something weird and he laughs. They threaten to kick him out of the group. He was happy though at the same time because he was getting his revenge, in a way. Somehow…

"Hey! My princess isn't spoiled! It's you who is spoiled!" Brandon shouted while caressing Stella who was quietly sobbing into Brandon's shirt.

"Listen squire boy! I was abandoned by my mother at a VERY young age. How can use the word spoiled against me? I think YOU are spoiled besides you become the best at all of this 'dating' stuff because Ms. Stella the Spoiled Princess taught you too. Timmy asked you for advice, heck, even Helia did!" Riven shot back. Leaving the whole group mad at Riven.

"Riven you are being a jerk you know! That is just illogical!" Timmy said, feeling annoyed.

"Illogical for you Timster! Besides you and Tecna are a good couple but you are only together because of technology! Sky and Bloom are together because they love each other but actually Sky has Diaspro so he is cheating on her. Stella and Brandon are together because Stella thought Mr. Squire Boy was a prince. Aren't princesses taught how to love someone not because of their title? Jeez…and Aisha and Nabu are together because they were in an arranged marriage." Riven replied with the most aggravated tone you can ever hear.

"RIVEN! YOU ARE A JERK!" Bloom shouted.

"Riven! We aren't together because we love technology" Timmy replied.

"I liked Brandon because of how he looks you brat!" Stella argued.

"Riven! What is wrong with you!" Musa replied, punching Riven in the shoulder which to Riven, it hurts but he acted as if it didn't hurt at all.

"I thought we were best friends Riven!" Nabu replied, giving the nastiest death glare he could ever give.

"I had enough of this. How about you Helia?" I whispered so only Helia and I can hear. The rest of them are fighting, and by fighting, it means punches, insults, slaps, etc.

"I agree. Let's shut them up. I am already mad." Helia replied, trying to act calm even though he is burning with rage. I realize that I too is really really mad. They argue even more. I can't hold it in anymore!

"I'll take care of them." I said, winking at Helia.

"Sure." Helia responded as he winked back.

"ARE WE GOING TO GO FIND ALZIN OR NOT? ALL YOU ARE DOING IS LISTENING TO RIVEN'S INSULTS WHEN ACTUALLY YOU CAN JUST AVOID HIM BY NOT LISTENING TO HIM. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEWLY GRADUATED STUDENTS! NOT NEWLY " _TRANSFERRED" S_ TUDENTS! IF ANY OF YOU WILL SPEAK ANOTHER WORD THEN SAY GOODBYE TO EVERYTHING YOU EVER KNEW. I AM SICK OF THIS AND HELIA AND I ARE LEAVING! RIVEN EVEN INSULTED US BUT WE DIDN'T MIND UNLIKE ALL OF YOU! ALL OF YOU ARE SO SHORT-MINDED! BESIDES, THE REASON WHY RIVEN IS DOING THAT BECAUSE IF HE DOES SOMETHING WEIRD, YOU ALL LAUGH AND MAKE FUN OF HIM. IF ANY OF YOU DO ANYTHING WEIRD AND RIVEN LAUGHS AT ANY OF YOU, YOU ALL SHUT HIM UP AND THREATEN TO KICK HIM OUT OF THE GROUP WHICH IS TOTALLY UNFAIR! I AM DONE. C'MON RIVEN! LET'S GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs which totally scared them, except Helia and Riven. Riven just nodded and gave an evil smirk to the rest as we exit the door. Well, we didn't just "exit" the room. We SLAMMED the door before they can even reach us.

Bloom POV

"Flora just lectured us, Riven just insulted us and now Riven, Helia, and Flora left without us! We are a team! We work together!" Stella lectured.

"That was Flora's point." Aisha said in a "duh" voice.

"I never knew she could be that mad and yes, she has a point about Riven." Brandon admitted.

"But she still needs us with them! They couldn't find Alzin without….oh no!" Tecna exclaimed as she ravaged through her pockets and looked at every couch at least 5 times. Everyone was wondering what made Tecna be put in such a panicked state.

"What's wrong Tec?" Stella asked, a bit worried about her friend.

"The thing I used to find Alzin! It's gone! Wait, let me call Flora.." Tecna replied, you can see that she is apprehensive about the situation.

- **Phone** -

Flora's Voicemail: Hi there Tec, I figured you would call. I bet you are wondering where your little gadget is. Well, it's with me…..WAIT! Don't make assumptions. Riven didn't make a distraction. I just found it on the couch so I took it and realized what Riven has done to all of you and what you have done to him. Anyways, if you need to leave a message. You may do so after the beep.

- _BEEP!-_

 _-_ **Phone** -

"That explains a lot." Stella said, a quite amused at Flora's assumption.

"I wish she'll forgive us." Musa said while looking down in unison. She has been silent ever since Riven left with Flora.

"It's okay Musa. She will." Bloom said, trying to reassure Musa but to her, it sounded like Bloom was assuring herself.

"But did you see how mad she was?" Musa said, making everyone think about Flora's outburst.

"Yeah, she was extremely mad. She even emphasized "transferred." I think that's what best describes us earlier." Aisha admitted, feeling sad that she was part of making her best friend mad.

Flora POV

I left a voicemail just in case. I "accidentally" got the tracker device of Tecna. I wanted to find Alzin by myself. Of course with Riven and Helia. They were the only ones who knows my past with him. We will finish this once and for all. We were walking down the street in our casual clothes but with hidden weapons underneath. We are here not to defeat Alzin, not to scare him, but to kill him. He has done enough.

 _2 Hours Later_

We stopped at the front of the store he was supposed to be regularly drinking coffee at. He doesn't really use the coffee shop. He goes behind it where no one is to spend his time there. He doesn't want to be seen by his enemies, especially the police. We sneaked around it without alerting anything or anyone. We then saw Alzin drinking coffee and reading the newspaper peacefully. We jumped in and aimed guns at him.

"If you don't surrender we will shoot!" Riven threatened.

"Flora? Why will you kill me? We were best friends! Don't kill me please!" Alzin begged.

"I couldn't let him go after everything. I can't kill him though. He maybe my "best friend" but even though it was still acting, he acted like a true one. I couldn't kill him. I don't have the guts." I thought.

"So what Flora? You call it. Kill or Spare." Helia mentioned, he made his voice a little threatening when he said "kill."

"I pick….uhh…..kill." I said, I mouthed a "sorry" to him. I backed away and let the two shoot Alzin till he died. After they shot him, his body was something I didn't want to see. I still can't believe it's over. Time to reveal to my friends that Riven was just a distraction and that me getting mad was just a joke. Except for the "threatening Riven" part.

We exit the alleyway that Alzin was at before. We all threw our guns away and our spy-looking outfits and changed into civilian clothes. We looked at each other as we walked back to the apartment hoping our friends are still there.

"I can't believe it's over." I started, looking into the sky. My adventure was coming to an end.

"Me neither. It was an amazing journey." Riven replied, smiling.

"I agree with you Riv." Helia teased. Musa was the only one who called Riven, Riv.

"Hey, you can call me Riv if you want. I actually like it more than Riven." Riven said happily.

"Alzin may be our enemy but I hope his soul rests in peace." I added.

"I agree." Riven said.

"I agree." Helia also said.

"Now, let's just see if our friends will take our distraction thing and will forgive us. We have explaining to do." I explained as I nudged both of them.

"Hey!" Both said in unison. We three laughed.

 _3 Hours Later_

 _Apartment of the Winx and Specialists_

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"We are ready." Helia and Riven chorused. We opened the door to nine people looking at eyes. All with eyes saying "Sorry." We all laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Stella asked, completely oblivious to what's going on.

"Well, we just tricked you. Riven distracted you so that I can get the tracker. I'm sorry." I admitted, slowly backing up.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Tecna shouted, causing us three to slightly jump back. Helia though saw Riven about to talk but gestured that he'll take care of it.

"Can't you hear? We said WE TRICKED YOU! Did you hear it now?" Helia shouted back. He somehow felt annoyed when Tec said that.

"Helia? What happened to you dude? Is it something with Alzin?" Sky asked while attempted to near him. I got irritated when Sky said his name.

"DO NOT SAY ALZIN!" I shouted with pure anger. The rest look at me as if they are scared.

"Flo...Flo...Flora?" Aisha stuttered, she was completely bewildered at me.

"What?" I answered, irritated.

"Can we go and stop Alzin now?" She asked, she looked down in the dumps. I don't know why. I don't want to ask.

"We..." I began but Riven did it for me.

"...already killed him." He finished, he looked at Musa who looked completely heart-broken. He silently cried trying to avoid attention, so he exited the room. The rest though were completely shocked by what we did.

"You...killed him?" Stella asked, she felt super weird for 3 of her friends just killed someone. Like totally, he has done bad things but killing is way off the chart.

"Yes." I snapped back. Looking straight to Stella's eyes to say that we are serious. She backed away and slowly crept into Brandon's arms – who in return, hugged her tightly.

"If you have anything else to say, say it now. I am going to leave soon." I said, making everyone dumbfounded. Even Helia was dumbfounded, Riven entered the room as I as I said that, he too was confused.

"Where are you going?" Musa asked, breaking her silence.

"Well, somewhere that I like to go. I feel like outsiders so I might as well leave." I replied, doubting what we are about to do.

"Flora plea…." Bloom begged, she dropped to her knees to prevent me from leaving.

"Bloom, I've had enough." I said, looking straight into her eyes which filled with tears. I felt emotional as well.

"Flora? What happened to you? You used to be so happy and cheerful. Now, you are so sad and dull. What happened to you? What happened to the old Flora? What happened to OUR Flora? Flora please, I beg of you. Please, don't leave us. Don't leave…..me. Flora, we are sorry for acting like young kids earlier, we are sorry that we made too big of a mess, we are sorry that we didn't even try to understand your situation. We are all sorry. I AM sorry." Bloom said, she is holding back her tears, and so am I. I then look at Bloom and hug her tightly, she then hugs me back.

"Flora….we missed you." Stella said, running up to me and hugging me. I end up crying.

"Helia?" Brandon asked. Helia has been silent for a while.

"Yeah Brandie?" Helia teased.

"Helia! Don't call me Brandie! Especially in front of Stella! Please?" He begged, giving him puppy eyes. Helia played along by pretending to say yes.

"Ye...no." Helia responded, giving Brandon a smirk.

"Hahahaha! Brandie! What a nickname! Have I ever told you how proud I am of you Brando...Brandie I mean?" Sky mocked.

"Stop it you guys!" Brandon said, laughing as well.

Riven silently opened the door and called for Musa. Musa looked at Riven and followed him out. I tried to listen to them..

"Riven?" Musa said, confused.

"Musa, I am SO sorry * _sniff*_ for hurting you earlier. I didn't * _sniff*_ mean too, it's just that * _sniff*_

Flora needed a distraction. I * _sniff*_ am really sorry! It's okay if * _sniff*_ you don't forgive me….I didn't * _sniff*_ really * _sniff*_ deserve you any...* _sniff*..._ ways." Riven said, sobbing. He didn't really mean to cry. He just couldn't bear the fact of losing Musa. He ended up crying expecting a harsh response on "trying" to get her back. Instead, she hugged him tightly and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She too had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Riven…." Musa said as she choked back her tears.

"Musa I just….I love you." Riven said, making Musa surprised and happy.

"Let's enter the room." Musa suggested, feeling really happy. Riven was confused, did he do something wrong? The thought was cleared when Musa kissed him on the cheek. They enter the room making everyone's attention turn to them. Stella was the first to notice what happened.

"Guys! Let's go to the nearest restaurant! I wanna eat!" Stella suggested. She was ecstatic.

"Woah, never seen her THAT happy. I thought we would go shopping!" Riven said. Making everyone laugh. Stella just laughed.

- **Restaurant** -

"Woah! This is exactly what I wanted. Look at all this foooooood!" Stella shrieked happily as the other customers stared at her.

"Pssttt...Stella. People are looking at you." Brandon said in her ear. Stella then calmed herself.

"Let's sit down shall we?" Helia offered, looking at me in the process. We were completely oblivious to what was actually happening.

"Lovebirds! We already sat down. You sit down, shall you?" Stella teased.

"STELLA!" The girls shouted except me. I blushed too much to join in. She called us "lovebirds."

"Shhhhhh!" I whispered to only they can hear. Our food was then served.

"This….fewd….s...bery….gummy." Stella said with a full mouth.

"Stella?" I asked, I didn't understand her.

"She meant to say was "This food is very yummy." Brandon responded. I mouthed a "thank you" to him.

"I am happy that we got along again. We had quite the journey." Musa said, hugging Riven tightly.

"We sure did! I am glad it's over." Bloom said.

"This wonderful adventure is now over." I happily said. Raising my glass in the process.

"Hooray!" They said in unison, all bumping to my glass.

 _-3 Years Later-_

Flora POV

I still remember that day. Or "those" days. Around 3 years have passed since that adventure happened and since we saw each other. We all went to different places. Like individually, we felt sad but we knew at the time it was for the best. I then hear my phone ringing. I was surprised at the caller. It was….

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Maybe 3 or 2 days. Sorry! Sorry also that I ended it here. I may make another fanfiction based on this story. I really enjoyed doing this. Stay tuned for more fanfics! The next one will be based on this story too! So I will make a 3rd book on this series! Expect a triquel soon!


	12. Friends Reunited Start

**A/N** So hey there! I suggest before you start read at least the last chapter of my story called **Rise Of The Flower**. If you were from the first story of the trilogy which is **Deep In The Enemy** , then everything will make sense. Well, it will if you read the last chapter of **Rise Of The Flower** for this starts right off where that ends. Anyways, this might be a bit shorter and not as good as the rest because I couldn't think about any plot for this one. Just a basic one. Anyways (again), enjoy **Friends Reunited**!

* * *

Flora POV

I looked at my phone seeing that the caller was Bloom! I haven't seen her in 3 years! We all moved away, our boyfriends also moved. Luckily I know which state they live in. Bloom lives in Montana, Sky in Wyoming, Brandon in Washington, Stella in Oregon, Riven in California, Musa in Nevada, Timmy in Colorado, Tecna in Utah, I am in New York, while Helia is in Arizona. They all live near each other like literally! I live farthest to all of them meaning I barely get to see them even though the rest are able to. I answer my phone afterwards.

- **Phone** -

Me: Bloom?

Bloom: Flora! It's so good to hear you again! Sorry to invite you the last but the girls and I are partying at my place. You know where it is right? Come quickly!

Me: Bloom, you know I live in Florida right? I live far from you. Like across the U.S. or almost but you get my point. Give me time. I'll be there tomorrow or within this week.

Bloom: That's great! Remember that it's a girls night here. No boys!

Me: That's awesome! See you soon!

- **Phone** -

I am super excited because I am finally able to see them. After so long! I live so far from them. I only see them in social media. Anyways, I'll now pack my clothes. Well, I want to stay there for a while before I actually go back to New York. I really envy them.

 _30 Minutes Later_

I am really *yawn* sleepy. I will rest…..I have a big day ahead of me. Like a **BIG** day tomorrow. I will get on a plane. Well, it's about 5 hours and 57+ minutes. That is what it says on the website. Bloom lives in Montana, Billings….was it Billings? Yeah, it was Bill...*yawn*...ings. I'll sleep. I can't take it anymore.

 _The Next Day_

Wh...what time ...is...it? 3:30?! I need to hurry! My flight will do it's boarding soon! Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to sleep late! Get my bags, get this, get that. Okay, let's go!

 _At the plane_

Yes! I reached the plane. They were just about to call me for the third time till I showed up at the plane. Thank Goodness! I will never sleep late again. I take this chance to call my friends telling them I will arrive soon.

- **Phone** -

 _Phone_ : Ring ring…..ring ring…..ring ring….

Bloom: Flora? Hello?

Me: Bloom? I'm on way. Did I wake you up accidentally?

Bloom: Nope, I actually woke up around 2 in the morning. What time will you arrive? I'll pick you up and we'll surprise the girls.

Me: Maybe I'll arrive at 9. Are they awake at that time?

Bloom: Nope, they are still fast asleep. They wake up at 12NN/AM.

Me: 12?! You guys miss breakfast?

Bloom: Not really, we eat breakfast around 12 midnight.

Me: Oh...that explains it. Sorry Bloom, I have to go, we are about to take off. See you soon!

Bloom: Okay Flora. See you soon! Take care! Bye!

Me: Take care too and bye!

- **Phone** -

 _5 Hours Later_

I finally arrive at Montana. This place looks decent well, at least to me it does. I text Bloom that I landed and where I will exit. I look for my bag in the conveyors. I then see mine and start walking to the exit, I looked for Bloom in a way as if someone was chasing me. Then in the corner of my eye I see red hair amongst the crowd. That hair belongs to Bloom! I start running towards the red-haired girl. She then sees me and runs toward me as well. She hugs me tightly as soon as I enter her arms. I missed her so.

"Flora! Oh my gosh! You have grown!" Bloom exclaimed, looking at me.

"You have too. Anyways, let's surprise the rest." I say, leaving a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, they would LOVE to see you again." Bloom said, nudging me.

"I bet." I replied, as we walked towards Bloom's car.

 _At Bloom's House_

"So do you and the girls live here?" I asked, I saw many bags everywhere.

"Well, you can say that. Anyways, how long will you stay here in Montana?" She asked, I gulped.

"5 days..." I said, looking down.

"Flora, you can stay here if you want." Bloom said, trying to lift my spirits.

"No, it's okay." I said, declining the offer. Bloom though wanted me too.

"Please?" She said, giving me the best puppy eyes I have ever seen.

"Fine.." I said.

"Yay!" She shouted, I then covered her mouth as soon as she said that.

"Flora? Why did you do that?" She asked, after removing my hand off her mouth.

"We are supposed to surprise the girls. It looks like they are awake. Let's pretend we are watching television." I whispered as the girls slowly, I mean SLOWLY, go down the stairs. We rush to the couch and turn on the TV. I hear the girls murmurs.

"Oh…..looks like Bloom is watching TV." Stella murmured to only the 4 other girls can hear. Or so they thought.

I couldn't handle my excitement anymore so I immediately tried to run up to them but I thought it was a bad idea. I then used me hearing Stella's voice to my advantage.

"Stella! Good to hear you again!" I said, I heard Stella jump a bit or move back a bit due to me shocking her.

"Flo...flora?" Stella said, stuttering.

"Yeah? It's me. Serious." I said, I extended my arms wide as Stella ran to me to hug me. The girls then joined in with her.

"Can….can….can't…...brea…..bre….breathe!" I shouted, struggling to escape from their grasps. I literally couldn't breathe. They released me and said sorry.

"Flora! You're finally here!" Musa exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Whut...wha….what just…..FLORA?" Aisha shouted, running towards me to hug me as she tackled me down.

"Hey! Aisha hi!" I said, she hugged me tighter than the others combined.

"Flora! I missed you so!" Aisha said.

"I missed you all too but…." I said but was cut off by my phone. Someone was calling me.

"Excuse me for a minute okay?" I said.

"Sure thing Flo." Bloom replied.

I exit the house and go somewhere nearby that is private. I then answer the phone call.

- **Phone** -

?: Flora?

Me: Yes? Who are you?

?: It's me. Helia.

Me: HELIA?!

Helia: Woah woah Flo, relax. Yeah, it's me.

Me: Helia! I missed you so much. I live so far away from all of you. It's unbelievable!

Helia: Yeah, anyways, you still in New York?

Me: Nope, I'm in Montana. I'll be living with Bloom now.

Helia: That's great!

Me: It sure is! I get to be a lot closer to all of you guys.

Helia: Since you're just nearby, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date? The boys and I are also living in Montana. We relocated since the girls are now living with Bloom. Our house is across Bloom's house. Don't tell anyone. We wanted to surprise the girls. Yet again, do you want to go on a date my sweet flower?

Me: I do! Wait a minute, is that you I see across the street?

Helia: Yes, oh my! You have changed.

Me: I sure did, anyways I'll just change. Just stay there okay?

Helia: Sure. See you later. Bye.

Me: Bye. Love you.

Helia: Love you too.

- **Phone** -

"Helia is taking me on a date!" I thought to myself. I rushed back inside the house, running. The girls asked who was the caller but I quickly got dressed. I almost reached the exit when Stella blocked me.

"What happened? Who was the caller?" She asked, she actually sounded more worried.

"Stella..." I began. "….it's okay. I just need to go somewhere." I explained. She then got out of my way and I exited the house.

"Oh okay. Take care!" She shouted. Waving her hand in unison.

"Bye!" I shouted back.

"That was close." I thought. I crossed the street and saw Helia. He was really dressed for the occasion. He didn't see that I was there so I kissed him on the cheek. He sort of blushed and I giggled.

"Oh my dear princess Flora. Ready for our date?" He asked, bowing his head and giving out his hand.

"Yes I am. Dear Prince Helia." I said, taking his hand. We entered Helia's car and drove to a restaurant.

 _30 Minutes Later_

We were nearing the restaurant. I didn't really expect any type of restaurant like, I can go to any restaurant as long as Helia is with me. I can see he is excited. I then see the restaurant.

"Oh my! This is a really luxurious restaurant. I wonder how Helia was able to reserve here." I thought to myself. We exit the car and start walking to the restaurant. To my surprise, there was already a table with food on top of it. I was actually shocked.

"Oh Helia! You shouldn't have!" I said, kissing him on the cheek. He looks at me as if he was mad. "I think he got my idea wrong." I thought. I was screwed. He dragged me away from the restaurant which scared me then we ended up in an alleyway.

"What do you mean I shouldn't have? I paid so much and you are saying that I shouldn't have done this?!" He argued, he was very agitated.

"Helia, I didn't..." I tried to say but Helia was really mad.

"You didn't what?! You didn't want us to have a date here? Flora, listen. This might be too harsh but we are over!" He shouted, pure anger in his voice. He clenches his fists and walks over to his car. Driving off. I was heartbroken.

I started walking home, it suddenly started raining. Luckily I had my umbrella so I walked home, it started to get dark. It's around 6-7PM now. So I was walking home in a rainy and gloomy night. The girls are asleep. At least I hope so. I don't want to go in and let them see me sad. Well, I was really the most happy, most optimistic, most everything that is related to happy. It's not really me to be sad. Ohh….how I wish Helia understood me. I never really wanted to say that. I wanted the date there but, I just said thank you in other words.

"Where is the house?" I thought. Rubbing my hands on my arms due to the rain. It's really cold. I can't see a thing. Wait, who is that? Bloom?

"Bloom!" I cried, I was really weak and cold. She didn't hear me. Let me try again.

"Bloo..m!" I said again, losing consciousness. I was too weak. After that, I blacked out. Not knowing whether Bloom heard me or not.

 _6 Hours Later_

I woke up to a room that was warm. It was really cool in here. Plus I feel much better. Not like before, that was the worst day of my life. Luckily I am staying with Bloom now. I see the door slowly open and I see a red-headed girl go towards me. It was Bloom.

"Flora, are you okay?" Questioned the red-head. She was really worried.

"I'm fine..." I lied, looking somewhere else. Trying desperately to avoid eye contact.

"What's wrong? You didn't tell Stella or anyone where you went yesterday." She said, worry filled her voice. I started crying because I then remembered last night. I decided to tell Bloom as she pulled me into a hug.

"It..it was Helia. We..we we...went on a da...date together. I tried to com...compl...compliment him. But...he...di...didn't ta..take it pro...perly. He broke up with me." I said, quickly saying the last part. I was really heartbroken. Bloom's worried face turned into an angered face.

"Helia broke up with you?! He will regret that! I'll tell the other girls and Sky." She said, she headed out until I pulled her back causing her to jump.

"Flora?" She asked, wondering about my behavior.

"Keep this between us ple..please? I don't want anyone knowing about it…..yet." I begged.

"Okay Flora." She said, walking out.

* * *

 **A/N** That went well. If you have suggestions, then either tell it through the reviews OR PM me.


	13. Chapter 13

Flora POV

Thank Goodness! Bloom didn't tell anyone my secret. She never does, she never will. Just like a true friend will do. It's early in the morning. I am still NOT over Helia's breakup with me. It's just a simple misunderstanding. Well, that's where the word "harsh" comes into play.

"Flora!" Bloom asked. "There is breakfast downstairs. Let's eat."

"Oh, it's okay Bloom." I said, rejecting her offer. I wasn't in the "eating" mood today. Especially NOT after Helia's incident.

"But Flo…." Bloom tried to convince me.

" 'But Flo'….no. I don't want to. You hear me?" I snapped. Well, I didn't mean to.

"Flora?" Bloom said, scared. "Are you….mad?"

"What do you think? Huh?! LEAVE ME ALONE" I shouted. I wanted to be alone. Bloom was scared out of her guts and rushed for the door.

"Wait Bloom!" I said, with some anger in my voice.

"Ye..yes Flora?" Bloom replied, still trembling.

"Tell the others of my secret will you?" I asked, I wanted this to get off my chest.

"Ok..okay. Se..see you soo...soon." Bloom stuttered as she tried to calmly walk to the door only to slam it in fear.

"I hope she tells them." I thought.

 _30 Minutes Later_

I hear footsteps. Maybe it's them. Then my head snapped. They are going to question me! Oh no.

"Flora!" Musa started. "Bloom told us what happened…..soooo. What's up?" She asked.

"I….hate him." I replied as tears started to trickle down my cheeks. I start sobbing uncontrollably.

"It was a simple misunderstanding….." Tecna tried to say.

"Try saying that to him! Not me!" I snapped. Causing them to look at me, with the exception of Bloom who went up to me.

"Flora. Please we all know you're sad. But life isn't over. You're still alive." Bloom reminded, patting my back. I didn't buy it.

"IT IS OVER! DO YOU KNOW HOW HE DUMPED ME? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED. YOU JUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. STOP WITH YOUR FOOLISH "ENCOURAGING QUOTES" 'CAUSE IT'S NOT WORKING!" I growled. I was really heartbroken. And what was worse? My friends can't even understand me.

"Flora, please…." They chorused.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I demanded, pointing at them then at the door. They quickly followed. I then hear doors close, meaning they are in their rooms. I start packing some of my things into my backpack, I was going to temporarily leave for a while. I'll still stay within the state and city just not the house.

I grab my backpack and head downstairs. I see Musa and Aisha there watching television. Hehehe, they are watching Blue's Clues. I try to be as silent as possible going downstairs but suddenly, I made a soft sound. Musa turned around because she has sensitive ears. They saw me and my bag. They looked at me with puzzled looks. I didn't want to be questioned. I continued walking as if they were never there. They blocked the door.

"Flora? Are you leaving?" Musa asked, really puzzled.

"Just get out of my way will you?" I said, pushing her out of the way.

"Flora! Where are you going?!" Aisha shouted, she was as puzzled as Musa.

"Not your business!" I shouted back, glaring at the two. Clenching my fists as I ran. Sweat trickling down my back and my cheeks due to exhaustion of my running. I rest first at the sidewalk of the street, reaching for my backpack to drink some of the water I packed. I then feel two hands resting on my shoulders, they were dragging me somewhere. I turn around and realize it to be someone I know. But I was not able to recognize them because I was tired so I either slept or blacked out.

I woke up with two people now dragging me somewhere still. I recognize those two people to be Bloom and Aisha. I was pissed. Like REALLY pissed. I started struggling until they finally released me. I was put into Bloom's house again with 5 girls looking at me strangely. I just wanted to run.

"Flora?" Aisha started. I was too tired to answer.

"What?!" I snapped, I really wanted to sleep.

"Why did you leave?" Stella asked, holding my arm as if I would run off again.

"I….don't want to talk about. Now let me go!" I said, freeing myself from Stella's grip as I head to my room and lock it. I can hear the girls begging me to open it.

"Flora unlock the door!" shouted the red-head.

"Hey! Why'd you lock it?" Tecna said, banging on the door.

"Flora! You can tell us!" Musa assured.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I barked, they immediately shut up. I can hear footsteps as they slowly fade away. Meaning that they left. I then get my guitar which was packed in one of my suitcases and started singing.

 _Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I'd try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

I'd try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete

Tears that I tried to hold during singing finally slip down my cheeks. I wiped them away and looked at a picture of Helia and I. More tears go down my cheeks as I remember what just happened between us a few days ago.

 _-Flashback-_

 _We were nearing the restaurant. I didn't really expect any type of restaurant like, I can go to any restaurant as long as Helia is with me. I can see he is excited. I then see the restaurant._

" _Oh my! This is a really luxurious restaurant. I wonder how Helia was able to reserve here." I thought to myself. We exit the car and start walking to the restaurant. To my surprise, there was already a table with food on top of it. I was actually shocked._

" _Oh Helia! You shouldn't have!" I said, kissing him on the cheek. He looks at me as if he was mad. "I think he got my idea wrong." I thought. I was screwed. He dragged me away from the restaurant which scared me then we ended up in an alleyway._

" _What do you mean I shouldn't have? I paid so much and you are saying that I shouldn't have done this?!" He argued, he was very agitated._

" _Helia, I didn't..." I tried to say but Helia was really mad._

" _You didn't what?! You didn't want us to have a date here? Flora, listen. This might be too harsh but we are over!" He shouted, pure anger in his voice. He clenches his fists and walks over to his car. Driving off. I was heartbroken._

 _I started walking home, it suddenly started raining. Luckily I had my umbrella so I walked home, it started to get dark. It's around 6-7PM now. So I was walking home in a rainy and gloomy night. The girls are asleep. At least I hope so. I don't want to go in and let them see me sad. Well, I was really the most happy, most optimistic, most everything that is related to happy. It's not really me to be sad. Ohh….how I wish Helia understood me. I never really wanted to say that. I wanted the date there but, I just said thank you in other words._

 _-FlashbackEnd-_

"He just didn't understand me! How foolish of me to act like that!" I shouted, kicking my bed. I was furious. If it wasn't for me then we wouldn't break up.

"I hate it! It's all because of me! Me! Me! Me!" I said, kicking my bed even harder. I was crying again. I then hear banging on my door.

"Flora? What's going on?" Aisha asked, knocking on the door. I forgot! I unlocked the door again. Meaning that they could open it, to which they did.

"Flora….why are you crying? We heard your kicking." Stella asked, never was she this worried in her entire life. Well, in my opinion and as of now.

"Nothing happened. Seri...serious." I stuttered. Bad move Flora, bad move.

"We heard your singing. Please Flora, what is happening?" Bloom pleaded.

"We know that tone." Aisha added.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, slightly backing away.

"Flora," said Aisha. Putting her hand on my shoulder. "we know that you still love Helia. Admit it."

"We just had a simple misunderstanding!" I began. "I didn't mean to put him down! I was okay on having a date there it's just that I said it wrong! It is all my fault!" I started sobbing uncontrollably unto Aisha's shoulder.

"Shhh…..it's okay Flora. It's okay." Aisha said, calming me down.

"I hate my life. Sometimes I wish I can just di—" I got interrupted

"Don't talk like that! Listen, we all love you Flo. You know we do." Bloom cried, holding back tears simultaneously.

"Just tell him that you didn't mean it like that. I bet you can." Tecna suggested.

"Ooohhh! Tecna not being technical! I like it! Keep it up Tec." Stella joked. Tecna gave her a nasty glare.

"I...I'm sorry! I..didn't mean it!" Stella apologized.

"Yeah right, as if I believe you!" Tecna bickered.

"Tecna! You don't need to be too harsh on Stella!" Bloom said gently.

"She deserved it Bloom!" Musa argued.

"No she didn't Musa!" Aisha shouted, getting into a defense stance. Normal for her, athletic girl, feminist…..

"Guys stop fighting!" I groaned. Nothing happened, they continued fighting.

"Do you know how offensive it is to be joked like that?!" Tecna exclaimed, clenching her fists in anger as sweat trickles down her cheek.

"Do you know how simple that joke was?!" Bloom inquired.

"SIMPLE JOKE?!" Musa barked. "IT WAS NOT A SIMPLE JOKE BLOOM!"

"YES IT WAS!" Aisha barked back.

"My jokes are never offensive." Stella admitted.

"YES IT IS!" Musa snapped.

"IT IS NOT OFFENSIVE! YOU BUTTHURT?!" Stella growled. This went on for about an hour or so.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" I yelled.

"Flora?! How dare yo—" Tecna said.

"HOW DARE YOU WHAT?! YOU ARE ARGUING FOR ABOUT AN HOUR?! SO YOU WANT TO ARGUE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY? FINE THEN! BUT DON'T YOU DARE TO IT HERE YOU RASCALS! GET OUTTT!" I growled. They all went out of my room.

"….so you want to argue for the rest of the day?' Tecna mimicked. I immediately went out and held Tecna by the collar. I was really infuriated.

"What did you say?!" I was super infuriated, sweat trickling down my face. My cheeks were really red. I look like I can burst any moment.

"No...nothing Flora." Tecna lied.

"YOU DID SOMETHING!" I shouted at her face.

"I...I'm so...sorry." She apologized. I dropped her – in a harsh way. I rushed back to my room and locked it. But after I locked it, I heard someone talking.

"Hey guys….Sky just texted me." Bloom whispered. "He says that Helia wants to get back to Flora again.

"Oh, let's surprise her!" Stella gleamed with joy.

"SHHHHH" The girls said in unison.

"Let's tell her the news but in a different way and not today or tomorrow, just soon. So, who is in?." Musa suggested.

"All of us of course." Bloom, Stella, Tecna, and Aisha said in unison. They were completely oblivious to me, who was listening to them the whole time.

"Time to surprise them before they surprise me." I thought, giggling.

* * *

A/N Sorry for taking SOOO long to update. I am having difficulty in doing this because the plot is not completely thought of. I just straight on just did this. But I won't cancel this, anyways, sorry for the delay!


	14. Chapter 14

I just eavesdropped on the conversation of Bloom and my friends. They plan to surprise me. Hehehe, THEY will get surprised and not me. This is going to be sooo entertaining. I almost opened the door just as their conversation ended but suddenly, this happened.

"Umm...Bloom. Speaking of Helia, where is he?" Stella asked, sounding as if she was thinking of Brandon.

"Well, let me ask him…." Bloom said as she text Sky. "Oh! According to him, Helia is with him in this house thing of theirs in….California."

"Okay then, I really want to see Brandon." Stella replied, looking up, as if she was dreaming.

"We know you want to." Musa teased as she nudged Stella. Causing her to tumble.

"Oops, sorry." Musa said, sarcastically. I then exit my room and went outside, WHILE avoiding the looks the girls were giving me. Plus the questions, I just answered one though. Which is "Where are you going?" I just said I was going to buy something. Fortunately, they bought it. I went across our street and knocked on the house across ours. Brandon opened the door.

"Flora? What are you doing here?" He asked, puzzled.

"Is Helia around? I need to see him." I asked, looking around to see if he is inside.

"Yeah he is, He—!" Brandon said, I covered his mouth.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Don't call him. I'll take care of it. Where exactly is he? And can I go in?" I said, giggling.

"Oh sure. Since you're here, we plan on surprising the girls." Brandon added. Bringing me in as well.

"Yeah, Helia told me. Anyways, what room is Helia in?" I inquired.

"See that room over there?" Brandon said while pointing to the one with the green door. "That's his room."

"Oh thanks, do you have a guitar or something?" I asked, I am planning something.

"Oh we do, here." Brandon handed me over the guitar. "What will you do with it?

"Oh, you'll see. Keep everything that happened now between us two okay?" I said, keeping eye contact.

"Yeah, sure thing Flo." Brandon reassured me. I headed towards Helia's room with the guitar in my hand. I started playing a song while singing it.

 _Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own_

 _You'll change inside when you realize_

 _The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
_

 _The gift of a friend_

 _Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone to count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go_

 _You'll change inside when you realize_

 _The world comes to life and everything's right  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you define the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

 _And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
_

 _And there's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone_

 _The world comes to life and everything's right  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
_

 _That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in  
You can believe in  
In the gift of a friend  
In the gift of a friend (4x)_

"I hope he heard it." I muttered under my breath. To my surprise, Helia opens the door with a bouquet of flowers with him and a note in his hand saying "I heard it and I am sorry."

"I love you Helia. Sorry for before." I apologized. Not making eye contact.

"No, I must be sorry." He said, pulling me into a passionate kiss till we broke it off.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Helia. Gosh, his eyes are so amazing.

"Oh, Sky texted Bloom about you being sorry for what happened and they planned to tell me that or surprise me. Maybe they wanted you to be part but I came here first and—" I heard someone's voice. It was Stella!

"Snookums! I missed you! We are here to see Helia, we want to surprise Flora. Where is he?" She asked.

"Hehehe, they are now here. I'll hide in your room okay? Let's surprise them." I whispered to him, to which Helia nodded in response. I went to Helia's bedroom quickly and prepared myself.

"Oh Helia! There you are! We wanted to know if you would like to surprise Flora or like apologize to her because of you know." Aisha said, who shrugged.

"That won't happen anytime soon." I said, going outside. Helia and I and luckily Brandon, was watching and we were laughing.

"You're already fixed up?! Flora!" The girls said in unison. Stella went to Brandon and looked at him.

"You knew this whole time?!" She shouted, trying to contain her laughter.

"Ye..yes. Hahahaha!" Brandon said, bursting into even more laughter afterwards.

"No wonder you acted so suspicious...and you too Helia! And you too Flora!" Stella said, pointing at us as soon as she said our names.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Tecna, who apparently, has been silent for a while now.

"We can eat...I'm hungry." suggested Musa.

"Can we be alone for a while?" Helia asked, looking at me.

"Sure, see you later lovebirds!" Bloom teased as Helia and I headed for his room. He locked the door.

"Flora…." He started.

"Yes Helia?" I asked. His tone of voice sounded unfamiliar.

"We have been together for a while now. We had our ups and downs. We took care of each other for almost a decade and never left each others side. You love me as much as I love you. I really wanted to do this to you"—Helia continued as he knelt down and held a box and opened it revealing it to be a ring.—"Will you marry me my dear Flora?" He asked. I was in shocked and in tears.

"Yes! I will marry you Helia Knightly!" I shouted in pure happiness as Helia put the ring in my finger. We then exit the room with a smiling Helia and an ecstatic me. The others were puzzled.

"Helia ju—" I tried to say. Helia looked at Brandon.

"I did it!" He said happily, jumping up and down.

"Congrats man!" Brandon congratulated. We forgot about the girls, who were still puzzled.

"What's happening?" Tecna asked.

"Helia proposed to me! I shouted.

"Congrats Flora and Helia!" They all congratulated in unison. Which woke up all the boys who came out and congratulated us too.

"Who will be your bridesmaid? How about your best—" Stella said.

"I'm hungry. Let's go hippos!" I teased.

"Hey!" They said in unison. I laughed.

We headed for the restaurant Helia brought me to for our date. This time I didn't talk or anything, I just held him and mouthed "Thank you." To which he mouthed back, "You're welcome." and kissed me on the cheek.

"This is just what they needed. Some quality time." I heard Bloom say, leaning on Sky.

"I agree. Good thing they got back together again." Riven said, chuckling.

"Woah, never seen you this happy in a while." Nabu said, amused by Riven's happy behavior.

"Musa suggested it to me, so I decided to be happy. It's so fun." Riven replied, laughing hysterically. We approach their table and sat down but we held each others hands the entire time. We let go when our food was finally served to us.

"Tis fewd is vbery gummy." Timmy muttered. We were all confused by what he said. Tecna, being the closest to Timmy. Told us what he meant.\

"This food is very yummy." She explained as we "ohhed" in unison.

"I was cringing when he said "gummy." We all laughe and had fun. Especially Helia and I, after we ate. We went home to Bloom's house and started to sing songs. (get ready for a song list)

"So! Stella and Brandon. You will sing….." Bloom said as she picked through the little paper things that had song names listed on them. "Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars."

"Okay..." The two chorused, feeling uncomfortable with their song choice.

(SB= Stella and Brandon, S= Stella, B= Brandon)

 _SB_

 _Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh  
_

 _B  
Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah  
_

 _B  
I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,  
_

 _SB  
When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are).  
Yeah  
_

 _B  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday,  
_

 _B  
Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,  
_

 _SB  
When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)_

 _The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
_

 _SB  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _Yeah_

"Yay!" We all chorused as the two lovebirds bowed down after singing a song. Time for the next two to sing.

"The next two who will sing is…." Aisha declared. "Helia and Flora!" We were shocked.

"What will they sing?" They all decided, they wanted our moment to be romantic. "Whatever, you two pick what song you want to sing!" We winked at each other and started singing.

Simple Plan - Jetlag

 _So jet-lagged_

 _What time is it where you are?  
I miss you more than anything  
And back at home you feel so far  
Waitin' for the phone to ring  
It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down  
I don't even wanna be in this town  
Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

 _You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged_

 _What time is it where you are?  
Five more days and I'll be home  
I keep your picture in my car  
I hate the thought of you alone  
I've been keepin' busy all the time  
Just to try to keep you off my mind  
Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

 _You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet lagged_

 _I miss you so bad [x5]  
_

 _I wanna share your horizon  
I miss you so bad  
And see the same sun rising  
I miss you so bad  
And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me._

 _You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss when you say good morning  
But it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged _

"Nice song you guys." Bloom congratulated. "Suits you two."

"Thanks, she picked the song in the first place." Helia said, pointing at me.

"Yay! We are all together again!" Stella shouted, we all jumped.


	15. FR End

Flora POV

I wake up. Feeling the beautiful breeze that enters my room at around 6 in the morning. Too early, I go downstairs for a drink. I check the cupboard for any glasses but I realize there is none. I look upon any place that these sneaky glasses may be. After 30 minutes of finding, someone taps on my back causing me to jump. I realize it's just Helia.

"Helia?" I said, confused. "What are you doing here at this time in the morning?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to help in surprising the girls." He said, twiddling his fingers.

"Huh? I thought they already found it out, like you know, yesterday morning." I replied, even more confused than before.

"Well, Brandon managed to trick them into saying that the house was just something else. The girls though bought it and according to the 5 guys who are Riven, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, and Nabu, their girlfriends miss them terribly because they think we are leaving Montana. So you in or nah?" He asked, giving me the look.

"Sure, would love to trick them." I smiled sheepishly.

"Cool! Let's go!" said Helia excitedly. Dragging me outside the house and into their house.

"Helia!" I cried. "Stop pulling me!"

"Oh, sorry…." Helia apologized, his head down in shame.

"It's okay, so...where are the guys?" I asked, looking around for any sign. I see short, dark brown hair sticking out of the side. I chuckle at their attempt of hiding.

"Come on out boys! Brandon's hair is showing!" I laughed, Helia joined in as the boys come out but while looking at Brandon in annoyance.

"Brandon naman kasi eh! (It's because of you Brandon!)" Riven complained, we were puzzled, what language did Riven just speak in?

"What language is that?" Brandon responded.

"Oh, it's Tagalog. I just learned it recently. I got you—!" Riven said.

"Let's go and trick the girls shall we gentlemen?" I said, smiling.

"We shall, milady." The guys excluding Helia said.

"Hey! Watch it!" Helia teased, looking at the guys with a look saying "Don't you do that."

"So, what's the gameplan?" I asked. Timmy speaks up for this part.

"First we will just stay in our house which is the one we are currently inside of. You will go inside Bloom's house as Helia calls you. You two will act as if you spent some time off even though you never really did. Just act as if Helia has bought a gift or wants to introduce you to an old friend of his and yours. Just act excited. You need to signal Helia when to call, like text him or something when all the girls are with you. Play with them while you send the signal to Helia to call. Then do the thing I instructed to you just earlier. Act all ecstatic and happy till you catch the girl's attention. When you end the call, tell the girls that some really old friends of theirs have moved nearby. Let them prepare and once finished, text us again that you are on our way. Now when you arrive which will be quick because you are just across, you will knock then after that, Sky and Brandon will open the door. Revealing us in the background." Timmy explained.

"That was quite the speech." Riven admitted.

"I'll head there right now." I said, quickly getting to my feet.

"Just signal us." Timmy informed as I walked outside.

"I will!" I shouted happily as I waved and headed towards Bloom's house.

"Time to do this sneaky surprise weirdo plan of theirs." I thought, chuckling.

I call the girls and they rush downstairs, worried. Except for Bloom.

"Flora?" Bloom started. "Where were you?"

"I just checked out something. Oh, I was quite bored as well. Do you guys want to play Truth or Dare?" I said, trying to hide the smiles in my face.

"Why are you smiling?" Stella asked, she noticed my weird smile plastered on my face.

"Nothing, anyways, let's play!" I exclaimed as I text Helia to call me in exactly 2 minutes time.

Our game of Truth or Dare was going out well. Their plan was succeeding as well. Kudos to them. Then, something I was awaiting finally happened. Helia called, I immediately picked it up as the girls continued playing, acting completely oblivious to the fact I was on the phone. Here is the challenging part, I need their attention.

"Helia! Oh hey!" I say into the mic. That got the girl's attention. That was easy.

"Flora! Hey, I was wondering if you could come over because I want to show you some of the older friends of your friends. That fine with you?" came Helia's choppy voice over the phone.

"Sure with me!" Stella exclaimed happily, she had no idea what was in store for her and the other girls.

"Where do you stay though? You haven't told me." I lied, just for the sake of the plan.

"Oh, just go outside, and you will see a green colored house there. That's the place." Helia said, changing the ways of reaching there instead of saying "across" for that will compromise the plan.

"Okay then, the girls and I will prepare ourselves. See ya Helia!" I exclaimed, that was genuine.

"See you!" Helia replied, then came the end of our call.

It took about 1 hour for the girls to finish. Well, around 10 minutes for the girls and about 50 minutes for Stella. Typical Stella. At least all that matters is that we can go now and the boys and I can surprise them!

"Is everyone done?" I asked, no answer.

"Is everyone done?" I repeated.

"Yes! Let's go! I can't wait to see these so called older best friends of ours!" said Stella excitedly as she jumped up and down.

We exited the house and came to this "green colored" house. I giggled as we neared the house. When we arrived by the house. I knocked on the door, I signaled them that we were there already. I knocked again but this time there was an answer so I quickly went behind the girls who all looked at me because of my strange action. Their attention was diverted when someone showed up by the door with 5 more men at the back smiling.

"Hey, who are you here for?" Helia said. I was surprised! They just let Helia instead be there.

"Oh, hi Helia. We are here for the men you were talking about?" I said, acting as if I was trying to remind him as I winked at him. Winking back was his response.

"Oh, them. Come on in." Helia began as he opened the door widely. "I bet you are—"

"SNOOKUMS!" Stella shouted, running towards Brandon.

"Hi there Bloomy." said Sky, being flirty with Bloom.

"Hey." Riven said plainly at Musa but winked at her. Musa blushed.

"Hey Techy." Timmy stated. Trying to be flirty.

"Hey there Nabu. Watcha doin here?" Aisha asked, or she was just "stating the obvious."

"Well, we wanted to tell you that we live here." Helia began.

"And we wanted to surprise you." Nabu said, smirking after wards.

"Of course, with the help of your good friend." Brandon continued.

"Flora." The boys chorused.

"You knew all along?!" They all said in unison. I was laughing.

"Yes…." I replied.

"Oh come on!" Tecna complained.

"I have some news to tell you all." I started in a gloomy voice.

"What's wrong Flora?" Bloom asked, sharing the same gloominess in my voice in hers. I laughed.

"Our wedding, meaning Helia and I. Will be held the day tomorrow! Sorry for the late invitation. To be honest, you guys are the last to be invited." I admitted, my head down in shame. I looked up till Stella held my shoulder. I was thinking that she would pity me. Then, it hit me. The bridesmaid and the best man and stuff! She bombarded me with those. We took something like a century. Then, there was the last question. Who is the best man?

"Who is the best man?" Stella asked me. I was exhausted. I was not even paying attention!

"Wha….what?" I said, waking up from my trance.

"Who is your best man? Flora for the 13th time! Who is your best man?!" She asked impatiently.

"Oh, it's Nabu." I said, pointing at him. He wore a shocked expression till Aisha snapped her fingers.

"So, it's finished! Oh look! It is 6:00PM. We better get going. Bye guys! See you all tomorrow!" Bloom said, waving.

We finally reached our house which was across the street. Yet again. I changed my clothes and dived straight for the bed. I slept so peacefully.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock which usually wakes me up at around 4:00 in the morning. I got up and fixed my bed. I got my towel and took a bath. While I was bathing, I was singing a song that I didn't even notice that I was even singing.

 _If I had to live my life without you near me  
The days would all be empty  
The nights would seem so long  
With you I see forever, oh, so clearly  
I might have been in love before  
But it never felt this strong_

 _Our dreams are young and we both know  
They'll take us where we want to go  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you_

 _If the road ahead is not so easy  
Our love will lead the way for us  
Like a guiding star  
I'll be there for you if you should need me  
You don't have to change a thing  
I love you just the way you are_

 _So come with me and share the view  
I'll help you see forever too  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

I gasped when Aisha started banging on the door. I was taking too long and they were already prepared. I rushed outside and changed. We headed to the church. Helia decided a good church where we will be married at.

We reached the church and we changed our outfits obviously. I was getting nervous. I think I am trembling.

"Flora, you okay?" Bloom asked, putting her hand on my shoulder which calmed me down.

"Thanks Bloom." I said, smiling at her but she still had a puzzled face.

"Huh?" She said.

"Nothing, I was just ner—" I said.

"It's done!" Stella interrupted. I mouthed "nervous" to Bloom just to finish my interrupted sentence.

Everything was set. All that was left was to walk down that aisle. Helia and the rest were waiting. Let's do this!

I walk down the aisle. I was splendid but deep inside, I felt I was just a hunk of junk. I reached the place where Helia was standing on. He held my hands gently and caressed it on his cheeks. Mouthing "I love you."

"Do you, Helia Knightly, take Flora Linphea as your wife?" The priest asks.

"I do." Helia responds, smiling.

"Do you, Flora Linphea, take Helia Knightly as your husband?" The priest asks.

"I do." I replied with nervousness filling my voice, but I shrugged it off.

"I now declare you both as husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced. Helia and I kissed passionately for minutes till we released each other.

"Love you." Helia said.

"Love you more." I replied, blushing.

"I want to show you something." Helia said, smirking. "You'll love it." He lead me outside where there was a garden. It was really secluded. Well, not really. No one knew we were here anyways, except for the guards who knows that we haven't "escaped" the premises yet. The garden though showed outside and the church was by a cliff side or a plateau. It was sunset.

"How romantic." I commented. Kissing Helia's cheek.

"I agree. It's so beautiful. Like you." Helia teased.

"Helia!" I said, hitting him in the side.

"I wonder what the future holds for us." Helia wonders, gazing into the sunset.

"We have a long road ahead of us." I acknowledged. Helia smiled back.

"We do my little flower. We do."

* * *

Sorry I had to end it off. I could make another trilogy or something but this is the end. Thanks to the many supporters of the Deep In The Enemy Trilogy!


End file.
